Pups save a Vamp Pup
by PawPatrollFan
Summary: When he gets yelled at by his crush by almost getting himself hurt, Marshall runs off into the woods. When he comes back later, he looks normal, except the two bite marks on his neck! The next day Marshall starts to act weird. He was moving faster then usual, he was constantly drinking tomato juice, was being very overprotective and he could to near the sun. Find out what's happen.
1. Beginning of the blood Vamp

It was a cloudy afternoon in Adventure Bay and you could hear sirens along the streets that belonged to Adventure Bay's hero's, the Paw Patrol. Ryder, the leader or the Paw Patrol, was parking infront of the lookout as he watch his two other pups argue with each other. In the police truck was his second command in charge, Chase the German Shepherd and police pup. Next to him driving the fire truck was a spotted dalmatian with blue eyes and also the first pup Ryder has had since his he was 8, Marshall the Dally and Fire/Medical pup. They just came back from a risky mission and Marshall had almost got himself hurt and they started arguing on the way home.

"Why didn't you watch where your going?! You almost hurt yourself!" Chase yelled

"For the last time Chase, I had my helmet stuck to my head! How was I supposed to see anything?!" Marshall yelled back

They jumped out of there trucks after parking them and walked closer to each other, shouting random things at one another.

"If you weren't your clumsy self then I wouldn't have to worry every time I look at you!"

"If you weren't so stuck up and serious AND overprotective then you wouldn't have to worry!"

"Why are you such a freak of nature?!"

"Why are you such a fun sucking jerk?!"

"Bad luck Marshall!"

"Controlling Chase!"

"Clumsy idoit!"

"Overprotective danger zone!"

"Runt!"

"Dirty dog!"

"Ugh! I don't even know why I'm talking to you! I have better things to do!"

"I don't know either! You should go and worry about your girlfriend more then me! You do it anyway!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both walked in different directions. Chase stomped his way in the lookout and Marshall stomped in his pup house and slammed the door. Ryder sigh in defeat while the rest of the pups walked out of the lookout confused.

"Ryder? Is everything ok? Chase looked angry and was rambling stuff under his breath" Skye said

"Chase and Marshall had a fight but it's nothing serious. Chase was just really worried about Marshall's safety" Ryder explain and they all walked inside.

They saw Chase laying on one of the cushions glaring angrily at the floor and was muttering under his breath.

"Where's Marshall? I haven't seen him since you guys got here" Rocky asked as he looked around

"He's in his pup house doing the same thing as Chase" Ryder replied

"Are they going to be ok Ryder" Rubble asked worriedly

Ryder smiled sincerely and petted Rubble's head "Of course they are Rubble. They do this all the time when one of them is either in trouble or in danger. Chase and Marshall...have a really special and strong bond so a fight like this won't break them apart".

Skye and Zuma smirked at each other "Sounds like Chase and Mawshall have goo goo eyes on each othew" Zuma said.

"Yeah, it's so obvious!" Skye squealed

"Uh hello! I'm in the room!" Chase yelled as he came over

"Oops, sorry about that Chase" Skye blushed, a little embarrassed

"It's fine but it's not what you all think. Marshall is my best friend and I love him as that. Not in a romantical way" Chase said, not looking for any eye contact.

They all rolled their eyes at Chase's stubborn comment, even Ryder and said in unison "Suurrrre".

"I'm serious. I'm going to go talk to him" Chase said and walked out, a little flushed.

They all chuckled and started to relax around the longue room for about ten minutes until the doors of the lookout opened. They expected Marshall and Chase walking next to each other closely, talking happily, but instead they saw a very worried Chase.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Rocky asked

"I can't find Marshall" Chase answered fearfully

 _Meanwhile_

Marshall walked through the woods deep in his thoughts. He decided to run off in the woods to cool off and think.

'Why can't Chase trust me? He knows I can handle myself and that I am well capable of taking care of myself' Marshall thought angrily but the stopped himself.

'Maybe he was just being overprotective of me because he was worried about me. He's right about a few things, I am a freak of nature. Besides, I think it's cute that he shows his protective side. W-W-Well I'm saying that in a best friendly way. Yeah, I'm gonna go with that. And I was kinda mean to him, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings' Marshall thought and turned around.

Suddenly, Marshall felt a blast of pain shoot through his chest. Marshall's vision began to be blurry as he looked down when he saw something come out his chest. Even though his mind was fuzzy, he knew what was happening. He's been stabbed! He screamed painfully and fell to the floor. Blood tricker around him.

"Chase..." Marshall whispered before he shut his eyes, falling unconscious.

Marshall opened his eyes slowly. It was blurry at first but then it cleared up and he could see that he was still in the forest, lying on the ground. He picked himself up, a little sore, and rubbed his neck. His fur was shinny and clean, almost as if nothing happened.

"Ow...what the heck happened?And how long have I've been here?" Marshall asked himself

Marshall looked around him, he saw a bit of blood mushed up with the dirt and then it came to him.

"I've been stabbed...I just died" Marshall muttered to himself "H-How?! Why?! Oh geez! Oh geez!"

Marshall looked up at the sky and there were dark purple clouds, ready to realise it's water on the town.

"I should go back, they're gonna notice I'm gone sooner or later" Marshall muttered to himself as he started walking the way he came

Suddenly, a black figure flashed infront of Marshall but quickly disappeared as it came. Marshall gave a yelp in surprise but shook his head.

"Your just seeing things Marshall, there's nothing there" Marshall told himself

Marshall looked behind him and started to run back, not looking what was infront of him because his eyes were closed in fear but thanks to his pup fu skills he could get around . When he finally opened his eyes he bumped into brown looking fur and Marshall, along with the brown creature, rolled a few feet back. They stopped when gravity took it's place with Marshall on top of the brown creature. Marshall's eyes widened when he recognized who it was. It was Chase. Marshall immediately moved himself off his best friend, who was now sitting up, and had a very light, but very noticeable, pink blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry about that Chase." Marshall muttered loud enough for Chase to hear

"It's ok. Are you ok?" Chase asked

"I-I'm fine. Just got a little spooked back there" Marshall said nervously

They stayed silent, uncomfortable with the feeling of the air that surrounded them. They couldn't stand the silence any longer so they snapped their head towards each other.

"I'm sorry about the fight" They both said

"It was my fault. I was being bossy and way to overprotective so I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you all those names to. I need to trust you more." Chase reassured

"No Chase, you were just being yourself and caring for me. It's my fault, I should've watched where I was going and I should've never yelled at you for just caring about me. I'm sorry." Marshall said

They smiled at each other and gave each other an affectional hug, squeezing each other tightly.

"You forgive me?" Marshall asked

"Yes. Do you forgive me?" Chase replied

"Of course" Marshall chuckled and they released each other just in time for the other pups and Ryder to come running towards them.

"Marshall! There you are! We were worried there for a second buddy" Ryder said and scratched Marshall's left ear.

"I'm good!" Marshall said with a toothy grin

Everyone laughed and headed inside happily. Once the last pup was insides, it finally started to rain. Each pup snuggled in one of the cushions or the floor and Ryder sat on his bean bag.

"I'm glad we weren't out there before it started to rain. I hate getting wet" Rocky complained

"We know" Everyone else groaned

Marshall held the side of his neck and rubbed it in pain but gave a tiny yelp and groan from the stinging. Chase noticed Marshall's painful expression and whispered over to him to make sure he was ok.

"You ok?" Chase asked in a whisper

"Yeah, my neck is just a little sore is all. No need to worry" Marshall whispered back with a small smile

Chase smiled back and then turned back to the conversation with the other pups. Marshall looked down at his neck nervously and worriedly.

"I hope I'm right" He muttered then turned to talk to the other pups

Unnoticed to everyone, the black figure Marshall saw I the woods was outside the door, smiling evily at Marshall. There were two small holes on Marshall's neck that started glowing red.


	2. Strange behavior occurs

2 weeks have past by and it was starting to get strange at the lookout and it all had to do with the dalmatian Marshall. His agility was sharper then his increase of hearing and he had a craving for alot of bacon. Another storm had occurred that was clearing up and the pups turned in for bed in their pup houses and Ryder went to his room. The sky was clearing up from the rain into the starie night sky. When the clouds disappeared, a full moon shined it's light on the lookout. Everyone was was already sleep to notice until the moon light hit a red pup house.

The dally shot his eyes open and walked outside, almost as he was attracted to the moonlight and walked forward. As he walked, he started changing. His fur went from white to dark grey and his spots turned red. His eyes had a bit of yellow and red in it, his teeth were sharper, two specific teeth on his far left and right grew longer and sharper then the rest that the hanged out his mouth, and his tail curled up.

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks and howled a deadly howl before he disappeared. What he didn't know was that that howl woke everyone up in the lookout. Ryder ran outside to his pups to check on them as they came and confront him.

"What was that Ryder?" Rubble asked, fearfully clinging on his leg

"I don't know Rubble but bare you pups ok" Ryder said as he picked up the bulldog

"We're fine Ryder, just a little spooked by the howl" Chase answered

"Maybe it was just the wind, we'll investigate tommorow morning. Goodnight everybody" Ryder said as he put Rubble down and they all went back to bed.

' _Morning_ '

Chase had woke up early as usual and did his duties around the lookout before he woke up the pups. While everyone was awake, Chase had still to wake up Marshall. He walked to the red pup house and saw his best friend snuggled in a ball, snoring lightly. A smile want gently painted on Chase face as he walked closer.

' _He looks so adorable and cute when he's sleeping. What the heck?! I can't start thinking like that! He's my best friend, but I can't help it. He just looks so adorable._ ' Chase thought and nuzzle Marshall to wake up.

"Marshall, buddy, it's time to wake up." Chase said softly

Marshall groaned and rolled over "5 more minutes Chase."

"C'mon buddy, it's time for breakfast" Chase tried to reason with Marshall

"Well, when you put it that way. I am a bit hungry anyway" Marshall said and walked out his pup house and stretched.

"Good. Let's go, Ryder's making bacon" Chase said and they walked in together.

"Actually, I don't want bacon this time" Marshall said and walked up to Ryder, leaving a confused Chase following him.

Ryder was watching the other pups eat and saw his two older pups walking to him and greeted them.

"Morning Marshall, Chase" Ryder smiled

"Morning Ryder" They both said

"Hey Ryder, can I have some tomato soup?" Marshall asked

All of the pups, including Chase, and Ryder looked at the dalmatian like he had two heads.

"Uh, are you feeling ok Marshall?" Rocky asked

"Yeah dude, why do you want tomato soup?" Zuma added

Marshall turned to them and shrugged "I just have a feeling for it all of the sudden. So can I Ryder?"

"Sure Marshall, be right back" Ryder said slowly and walked in the kitchen

Chase put a paw on Marshall head to see if he was sick while Marshall looked at him curiously and confused while a bit of blush appeared lightly on the sides of his muzzle.

"You don't have a temperature so your not sick, are you feeling ok?" Chase asked worriedly

Marshall slowly removed Chase's paw from his head and smiled with his mouth closed. Neither of the two noticed but the others did, Chase's paw was on top of Marshall's.

"I'm fine Chase, really. You don't need to worry about me today" Marshall said and nuzzled him before he walked in the kitchen to Ryder.

Chase stared after him, a small blush on his face and he looked down at the paw that was holding Marshall's paw. It felt warm when he touched it and Chase felt his heart pump faster the normal.

"So, Chase. Still don't like Marshall like that?" Skye asked with a smirk

Chase shook his head "N-No, he's my best friend and besides, I think he needs our help. Didn't you guys notice how weird he was acting?"

"No, maybe he just really wanted that tomato soup" Rocky said

Before Chase could argue, Ryder and Marshall walked back in. Ryder had an amazed expression writen all over his face, something the pups hadn't seen since they completely did something surprising or after a mission. Marshall walked next to him, not being fazed by the way Ryder looked amd licked his lips.

"Wow Marshall, I didn't know you liked tomato soup that much" Ryder said surprised

"Me neither" Marshall shrugged

"What do you mean by that Ryder, how many can of tomato soup did Marshall eat?" Rubble asked as all the pups looked at Marshall with curiousity.

"Lets just say he almost beated your high score in eating Rubble" Ryder confirmed

The pups jaw dropped when they gasped and turned to the blue eyed dally. Marshall gave them a look 'Its not that surprising, stop looking at me like that' but they didn't seem to get it.

"Woah, dude, that's particularly impossible. How did you do that?" Zuma asked, still in shock

"I don't know. It just looked tasty" Marshall replied, licking his lips again making the pups and Ryder laugh.

"Well have fun today pups, I'm going to go to Katie's then the store for some more tomato soup" Ryder said and walked out

Chase turned to Marshall who was looking dead at him with his shining bright blue eyes. Chase couldn't help but blush at the attention he was getting from his best friend. Marshall smiled at this but also blushed as well. The pups looked in between the two of them and smirked at each other.

"Hey Marshall? Can you go get that rope in my pup house? We're gonna play jump rope" Chase asked quietly, still blushing.

"Sure, be right back" Marshall said and zoomed out

Chase looked at the other pups and they had a shocked look on their faces.

"See! I'm really worried now. He's moving faster then usual and he doesn't even like tomato soup!"

"I do now"

All of the pups yelp in surprise and looked behind them to see Marshall with a jump rope under one of his paws. He pushed the rope infront of Zuma and Skye and walked up to Chase.

"Chase, I told you. I'm fine, trust me" Marshall pleaded

There was only three things Chase hated most. One, the dentist, two, seeing his best friend cry, and three, seeing his best friend beg. Marshall looked so irrestable whem he begged that it hurt Chase's heart, all he want to do was pounce on the dally and kiss him so he can shut up.

Chase grunted, looking away while blushing "Ok ok, I'll stop. But if you notice something wrong-"

"You'll be the first pup I go to. Thanks Chasey" Marshall said happily and skipped outside

Chase was beat red at the nickname that Marshall just called him causing him to blush more. The others were smirking his way even when he turned back to them.

"Ok, maybe you guys are a little right about my feelings for Marshall but should this really be the time-" Chase was again interrupted when an agonizing pain came from his paw causing him to yelp in pain

He looked down and saw that he stepped on a sharp piece of the rope and small bits of blood was dripping from his paw.

"Chase!" He heard Marshall call his name and he looked up to see Marshall's concerned face. His nose was right against Chase's causing him to blush.

"Are you ok?" Marshall asked

"Yeah, just hurt my paw a bit. Can you help?" Chase said as he held up his bloody paw

Marshall stared at the blood and he had a sudden urge to lick the blood off of Chase's paw. His eyes were changing into the same colors as last night but he shook his head and they went back to normal.

"Sure thing, be right back" Marshall said and quickly ran out of the lookout and came back with a band-aid

"This should do it" He said and put the band-aid on Chase's paw

Chase looked down at his paw then at his best friend and smiled, blushing a light shade of pink "Thanks Marshall."

Marshall blinked and turned away, rubbing hisbforearm as he blushed"N-No problem Chase."

"If you two are done flirting with each other, we all want to play you know, like today!" Rocky said

Marshall and Chase looked at each other and blushed even deeper then looked at their friends.

"Let's go, meet you guys out back" Marshall said and speeded out

"Ok, that was definitely weird. Did you see how he was looking at Chase's blood?" Skye said

"Yeah, it almost looked like he wanted to drink it. Oh no, maybe he's a vampire!" Rubble said in horror

"Don't be widiculous Wubble dude, vampiwes can't be in the sun and Mawshall is playing in the sun" Zuma countered

"Whatever it is, we all have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt or kill himself. Rocky, can you look up Marshall's symptoms later afternoon?" Chase said

"Sure, if it'll give us a clue what's going on" Rocky shrugged and they all joined Marshall outside

"Hey guys! Wanna play catch?" Marshall said and threw the frisbee extra hard, almost cutting off all the pups heads

"Hey! Watch it!" Rubble yelled in defense

"Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength" Marshall said and laughed sheepishly

Everyone saw the two sharp teeth on Marshall's left and right conor mouth and gasped. Marshall stopped laughing and looked at them worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Uh nothing Marshall, let's play soccer instead" Chase lied. He hated lying to his friend but he had to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Ok!" Marshall said happily and they all ran and set up the soccer field

Team A were Chase, Marshall and Zuma. Team B we're Rubble, Skye and Rocky. Zuma passed the ball to Chase and he ran to the other teams goal. Rubble, who was blocking their goal, got ready until his teammate Skye stole the ball from Chase and kicked it far to Marshall who was blocking his team goal. Time started to go slow for Marshall as he kept his eyes on the black and white ball. Without warning, he jumped up and kicked the ball while upside down. Time resumed and the ball was flying so fast that Rubble had to duck when it came his way into the goal.

"Gooooooal!" Marshall cheered while jumping up and down

No one cheered causing Marshall to stop cheering and look at them in confusion.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" Marshall asked

Chase walked up close to Marshall and put a paw on his shoulder "Marshall, we think we know why your acting like this but we need to do some tests to make sure we're all not going crazy."

"Really? Tell me because I was just about to tell you I'm starting to notice why you all are concerned about me. I feel weird when I see blood and tomato soup taste like blood, I'm super fast now and I think I'm stronger then Rubble" Marshall explained

Before anyone could reply to Marshall, all of their pups tags glowed and they looked down towards them, knowing what it meant.

"Pups, to the lookout!"


	3. Old memories

Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Skye walked inside the lookout all tired out. Rocky, Zuma and Rubble were playing gold fish until they heard groaning. They all looked up to see the exhaust four slomp down in the lounge.

"What happened to you guys?" Rubble asked

"One word. Chicken." Chase muttered

"Running around this whole entire town, chasing down that chicken was very difficult and hard." Marshall added

"I bet it was. Do you guys want something to dwink?" Zuma asked kindly

"I'll like some water please." Ryder suggested

"Us too." Skye and Chase said

"Nah, I'm good. I just want to sleep." Marshall yawned, smacking his lips together loudly.

The pup and Ryder giggled at the silly dally. Zuma went to go get everyone's drink with the help of Rocky. Chase scooted closey over to Marshall and layed next to him. Marshall sensed someone next to him and peeked open his eye lids to see his German Shepherd best friend next to him.

"You did a really good job today, you know that?" Chase whispered, lowering his head into his arms.

"Thanks, you did a great job too" Marshall replied quietly "So what were you guys gonna say what's wrong with me before we left?"

"Hm? Oh, uh... we'll tell you later." Chase chuckled nervously "I'm to tired to talk."

Marshall nodded in response and moved closer to Chase, their fur was mixed together. With another yawn coming from both of them, Chase and Marshall nuzzles each other and fell asleep. Ryder, Skye, and Rubble were watching the whole thing and could help but quietly 'aww' at the sight.

"They're adorable" Skye cooed quietly with Rubble nodding in agreement.

Rocky and Zuma walked in with two dog bowls and a cup full of water on a tray Rocky was carrying. They were about to announce that they have everyone's drink until they saw their two pups sleeping peacefully together. Rocky set the water down next to Ryder gently and they both sat where they were sitting before they left.

"Dudes, they awe so cute" Zuma whispered

"They sure are, if only they could tell each other their feelings and then it would be really easy" Rocky said

"But you know them, they both are stubborn, especially Chase. Marshall has hang out with hin so long that he caught some of his stubbornness too" Skye explained

"That's why we should help them fully understand pups. Chase and Marshall have been in love with each other for years without either of them knowing." Ryder paused, then chuckled "And to think it all started when those two met."

"Can you tell us Ryder? Pleeeaaasse?!" the pups begged quietly

"Sure, come closer to me and then I'll tell you." Ryder instructed

The four pups quietly made their way over to their owner without waking the two love pups. Skye was on Ryder's lap, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky were closely around him.

"Now, it all started when me and Marshall just finished unpacking everything in the lookout..."

 _Flashback_

 _Ryder, a ten year old boy, had just moved in his new town called Adventure Bay. His parents had given him lots of money for his new inventions and other things he will need. He had already graduated highschool and college so he didn't really have to care about school. His dream was to make a team of dogs that will talk and help people in need and his dream was about to come true because he didn't come to this town alone._

 _"Ryder? Are we done yet? I wanna go play" a white and black spotted puppy said as he crawled up to the young boy._

 _The white and spotted black puppy was a dalmatian called Marshall. He had a yellow collar with a fire bag in the front. Marshall was very different from other dalmatians besides knowing how to talk. His eyes were bright ocean blue instead of brown, he had a very strange birthmark that was in a shape of a bat on his forearm, his personality was the same as any dalmatian but he had something special about it. He also is clumsy._

 _"We're done Marshall" Ryder chuckled and knelt down one knee to see his puppy "Why don't you go to the puppy park and make some new friends?"_

 _Marshall's eyes lit up and his tail started wagging "Really Ryder?! I can go?!"_

 _"Of course. Now that you have your collar and your pup tag, no one will snatch you. Just be home soon ok?"_

 _Marshall smiles and licked Ryder on his cheek "I will! Thanks Ryder."_

 _"No problem." Ryder replied as he watch his puppy run outside of the lookout._

 _Marshall ran through the streets of Adventure Bay, smiling at the people who waved to him. He arrived at the park, ready to play with everyone but there was one problem...no one was there. The big colorful toys were just sitting there like boring artifacts in a museum making Marshall whimper._

 _"I hate being alone, I should go back to Ryder." Marshall said to specifically no one._

 _He was about to run back until he heard a desperate howl coming from not that far from the small puppy. Without warning, Marshall ran towards the howl in the need to help. The tall trees block all kinds of sunlight that was coming in. Marshall tripped on a few sticks but kept moving. He stopped, seeing a brown lump layed soundlessly on the forest ground._

 _"Hello? A-Are you alright?" Marshall asked nervously, slowly walking to the puppy and nudging the brown head._

 _A groan came from the brown puppy and he opened his eyes. He had brown fur all except for his paws, face, and belly which were a tan color. His ears were straight and pointy but a bit to big for the puppy. Turning on his back, the brown fur puppy looked up to only see bright blue eyes looking down at him in concern. Marshall say that the puppy's eyes were the most beautiful things he ever saw. Golden eyes mixed with brown and black. Marshall's heart started to pound heavily in his chest as he stared at the handsome puppy. The puppy sat up slowly and shook his head, groaning once more._ _His ears were flopping to the back of his head._

 _"W-Who are you?" The puppy asked_

 _"Y-You can talk to?!" exclaimed Marshall_

 _"Yeah, I thought I was the last puppy to talk but I guess not" The pup shrugged "But you didn't answer my question."_

 _"Oh, right. My name is Marshall. What's your name?"_

 _"My name is Chase. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I coule ask you the same thing pal. I came here because I heard you howl and thought you were in trouble." Marshall explained_

 _Chase looked away "I-I don't wanna talk about it. But you have to get out of here."_

 _Marshall tilted his head in confusion "Why?"_

 _"Stop asking questions! Just go! Its dangerous here." Chase said angrily_

 _"No way! I'm not leaving you here on your own." Marshall argued back and took a step forward to Chase "I may not be as brave as you Chase, but I don't want my new friend getting hurt."_

 _Chase looked at Marshall surprised "M-Me?! Your friend?"_

 _"Of course, and as my new and only friend I ever had I want to keep you safe from harm. I-I don't want you to get hurt." Marshall said watery, holding out his paw "Come with me, please, I want to give you another chance in life. Another chance to start over again. You can be so much more than a stray, you can be a hero."_

 _Chase's heart skipped a beat. Those big beautiful eyes looking at him, pleading him to go with the dally. His white and black fur started to shimmer in the bits of sunlight causing Chase to blush at the adorable puppy. Chase put his paw in Marshall's and nodded with a smile._

 _Marshall's face lit up and he hugged the German Shepherd "Thank you! Lets go"_

 _Chase said nothing so he nodded in response. A dead blood howl startled the two pups. Marshall's eyes widened and Chase's ears flatten in fear._

 _"We have to go now, follow me" Chase said_

 _He tightened his grip on Marshall's paw and ran towards the exit. Marshall was dearly shocked at the pup's strength and bravery but couldn't help but blush red at the warmth and fuzzinest coming from his chest when Chase held his paw._

 _The two finally made it out the woods. They hid behind the slide and tried to catch their breaths. Marshall looked up at Chase and smiled. Chase looked up at Marshall and smiled back, tears prickling near his cheeks._

 _"I've been wanting to escape for a long time. Thank you so much Marshall_." _Chase said softly_

 _"Its no problem Chase, I'd do anything for my first friend ever " Marshall smiled_

 _"Am I really the first friend you ever had? Why wouldn't anyone be friends with you? Your to cute." Chase teased_

 _Marshall blushed "W-Well I am a bit clumsy sometimes and mess up pups games."_

 _"There you are!"_

 _Marshall yelped in surprised and hid behind Chase, shaking in fear. Chase looked up and saw a boy with spiky brown and brown eyes looking at the dally._

 _"O-Oh. Hi Ryder." Marshall greeted and nervously waved at his owner_.

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you pup. Who's this?" Ryder asked, referring to Chase._

 _"Ryder, this is my new best friend Chase. Chase, this is my owner and a genius Ryder" Marshall introduced the two_.

 _Chase gulped and waved shyly at the human boy "Hello Ryder sir."_

 _Ryder knelt down on both his knees and smiled kindly at the German Shepherd puppy who took a step back "Hi there Chase. Do you want us to take you back home?"_

 _"He doesn't have a home Ryder, he's out here all alone. Can we bring him home with us?! Please!?" Marshall asked, jumping up and down with excitement._

 _Chase looked over to Marshall, shocked that he would want to live with him and looked over to the boy. Ryder chuckled at his silly pup and smiled, happy that his Marshall finally has a friend._

 _"Of course he can. What do you say Chase? Wanna live with us?" Ryder asked_

 _Chase looked over to Marshall who was giving him pleading eyes. Chase looked over to Ryder and nodded, his eyes were breaking with tears ruining his vision. Chase jumped into Ryder's arms and nuzzled his chest._

 _"Yes! Thank you" Chase cried, nuzzling deeper into Ryder's chest._

 _Ryder smiled and hugged Chase back. Chase glanced back, jumping out of Ryder's arms, he ran to Marshall and embraced Marshall in a big hug. Marshall's eyes widened and he unconsciously hugged the puppy abive him back._

 _"And I would love to be your best friend." Chase whispered, nuzzling into Marshall's shoulder._

 _Marshall closed his eyes and squeezed Chase tightly, small tears running down his cheeks. Ryder silently took a picture of the adorable sight._

 _Flashback Ended_

"Awwwwww!" The pups said

"That's a really cute story" Skye said and jumped off of Ryder's lap.

"Yeah, I'll show you pups the picture later"

A yawn came from said pups. The group looked up and saw Chase and Marshall waking up. Chase smiled at Marshall and nuzzled his side. Marshall looked towards Chase and smiled softly.

"Do you always have to do that everytime I wake up next to you?" Marshall whispered, nuzzling Chase on his muzzle.

"Yeah. I like smelling you everytime I wake up to see your blue eyes." Chase teased

Marshall giggled "Your such flirt, you know that right?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Chase replied with a roll of his eyes causing Marshall to giggle again.

The two pups looked forwards and saw everyone starring at them. Marshall blushed crisom red head to toe and looked away while Chase was confused.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Chase asked as he sat up.

"No reeaassoon." Rubble said and smirked

"Marsh? Do you have a fever? Your all red." Chase asked worriedly and put a paw on Marshall's head.

The pups and Ryder chuckled at Chase while Marshall sighed. He pulled Chase paw off his head, his blush was now all gone, and he whispered something in Chase's ear. When Marshall pulled away, he looked deadplanned at the pink German Shepherd.

"Ohhhh." Chase muttered and flatten his ears in embarrassment.

The pups, all except Chase, and Ryder chuckled. Ryder stood uo and stretched his arms before turning to the door.

"I'm going to Katie's, she needs my help at the shop" Ryder sain and walked near the entrance/exit.

"Bye Wyder! Don't fowget to kiss Katie on the way back!" Zuma joked, waving to his owner innocently.

Ryder turned back and glared at him with a light blush. He turned back and walked out the lookout without a response. The pups turned to each other and chuckled until something popped up in Marshall's head.

"Hey pups, can you finally tell me what you were gonna tell me before we went on that mission?"

The pups stopped chuckling and looked amoung each other. Rocky silently volunteered to walk up next to Marshall. The others circled them as Rocky tilted Marshall's head down and they all saw two bite marks on the dally's neck.

"Just what we thought. Marshall, your a vampire." Rocky said and took a step back.


	4. The Truth comes out and the kiss

Marshall chuckle nervously and looked at his friends "Are you guys playing with me? I'm not a vampire, I'm in the sun light, see?"

"Yes but some vampires can stand in the light when they take full form and your not in full form. And look at all the facts, you have super speed, super strength, have a tast for blood, and" Rocky pointed to Marshall's muzzle "You have vampire teeth."

"Oh my pup, I am a Vampire!!!" Marshall screamed and backed far away in panick "W-W-What am I gonna do?! I'm a freak! A monster! A devil! I'm gonna turn evil and hurt my friends and family and everyone I know! I-I-I" Marshall began to panick and ran into the backyard.

Seeing the usually cheerful and energetic pup like this hurt Chase's heart bad.

"Marshall, wait!" Chase said and he and the pups chased after their friend.

When they made it into the backyard, they saw Marshall pacing back and fourth, muttering to himself while tears ran down his muzzle.

Chase ran up to his best friend and pulled him into a tight embrace. Marshall immediantly return the hug and closed his eyes tightly.

"W-What am I gonna do Chase? I'm a monster" Marshall cried on Chase's shoulder.

"No your not Marshall. Just because your different doesn't mean your a monster. We all still love you just the same and your still our Marshall. We'll keep this a secret for now until we find out how're we going to tell everyone. Right pups?" Chase said as he looked at the other pups while stroking the back of Marshall's head.

"Of couwse, youw still ouw buddy Mawshall. Nothing has changed at all between us." Zuma said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Marshall sniffed and looked up at Chase "W-W-What about Ryder?"

"Ryder loves us no matter what or how different we all are. Ryder will understand." Chase reassured Marshall and patted his head.

Marshall looked at Chase with his glossy eyes and felt his heart explode. He felt warm and fuzzy in Chase's arms and he loved the feeling but he had to pull out of the hug because he thought Chase thought it would be weird that he snuggled in his chest but what he didn't know what that Chase felt the same way.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit." Rocky said to break the silence and the pups walked, inside the lookout leaving Chase and Marshall.

Marshall looked up at Chase and put his head on his chest "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll never hurt me Marshall and I know you won't. We'll get through this all together ok? Your never gonna be alone in this with me by your side." Chase whispered

"Promise you'll always be on my side."

"I promise."

Marshall smiled at his best friend and Chase smiled back but those smiles quickly faded when they both noticed how close they were. Without warning, they pressed their bodies again against one another and they slowly, but surely, pushed their muzzles together. Chase pulled Marshall closer by his wasit and Marshall pressed both his paws on Chase's chest. Marshall tilted his head to deepen the kiss while small moans escaped his lips. Their muzzles were flushed while their eyes were either half way open or closed in love and bliss. The kiss was electrifying and it felt so good that they both wanted more. Chase put his paw on Marshall's cheek and kisses him with more passion which Marshall greatly returns. As the kiss was getting more firey, Chase pinned Marshall on his back, Marshall moans grew to a medium. They both seemed to snap out of what they were doing and jumped back in shock. Their breaths were caught in their throats and their faces looked as deep red as 12 dozen roses.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" They both shouted at each other and blinked.

They stayed an awkward the silence until Chase cleared his throat, still blushing like crazy as Marshall.

"Let's go inside and see what the others are doing." Chase suggested, not looking at Marshall directly.

Marshall nodded and they walked inside the lookout, their blushes were still a deep crisom color. The others were playing pup pup boogie until they saw Chase and Marshall approach them with really red faces.

"What up with you two? Why are you guys red?" Skye asked, stopping the game as Rocky turned it off.

"Nothing!" They both answer quickly, avoiding each other's eyes.

"So what awe we gonna do about Mawshall being a vampiwe?" Zuma asked, changing the subject

"We'll have to tell Ryder about it first." Chase replied

Marshall's ears popped up and he stared forward. His vision zoomed in close and saw Ryder at Katie's shop with a bag. He was about to get on his ATV when Katie pulled his arm and kisses him. Ryder kissed back then pulled away and smiled at Katie before jumping on his ATV and drove off, heading to the lookout.

Marshall blinked then lowered his ears back to normal with his jaw dropped "I didn't think that Ryder would actually kiss Katie before he's on his way back is on the way."

"Awe you fow weal? He actually has a backbone?" Zuma said in shock

"How do you know?" Chase asked now looking at the dalmatian.

"Uh Chase? Remember, vampires have super vision and super hearing. You really need to watch more vampire movies." Rubble said

"Wubble, awen't you scawed of vampiwes?" Zuma asked and everypup turned to the english pup.

"Of course I am." Rubble paused when he saw Marshall lower his head "But I'm not anymore, that was a few years ago."

"I just want to ask you all right now." Marshall said in a serious tone "Who is scared of me because I'm a vampire? And don't lie because I can tell if your lying by your heartbeats."

No one said or did anything yet. Marshall narrowed his eyes at each one of his friends. Marshall sighed in releif and smiled softly, showing his fangs.

"Thank you for being honest pups. I was scared there for a second." Marshall said in almost a whisper

Ryder came through the door and saw all of his pups looking at him with no emotion in their eyes. Ryder put his bag down and walked up to his pups.

"Pups? What's wrong?" Ryder asked concerned

Marshall looked at Chase who nodded and walked towards Ryder. Ryder knelt down to Marshall's height and Marshall looked up at Ryder.

"Ryder...you love me even if I'm different right?" Marshall whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Of course I do Marshall, no matter how different you are I will always love you." Ryder said softly and put his hand out to stroke Marshall's head.

Marshall backed away and looked anywhere but at his family. Ryder was even more confused until his eyes caught the sharp white triangles popping out of Marshall's muzzle.

Marshall sighed and looked at Ryder "Even if I was a vampire..."


	5. Training

Ryder snapped his head at Marshall, not really believing the news he just shared but it all did make sense to Marshall's strange behavior. Marshall backed away from Ryder and whimpered, he could hear Ryder's heart skip beats and bound greatfully in his chest. He was afraid, afraid Ryder wouldn't love him anymore. Ryder snapped out his trance and saw how Marshall's state was, he moved closer to the spoted pup and held him in his arms before the dally could even get away.

"Of course I still love you, even if your a vampire." Ryder said and held Marshall close.

Marshall smiled but looked down at the pups and frown. He jumped out of Ryder's arms and walked over to his friends.

"What about you guys? Do you guys still love me even though you guys are scared of me?" Marshall asked

They all looked at each other and then stared at the spotted vampire pup staring back at them with innocent and bright blue eyes they were use to their whole life living at the lookout. Chase put his paw on Marshall's shoulder and smiled.

"Of course we do. And we're not scared of you Marshall and were sorry you thought that. We're scared for what's gonna happen to you that's all. We just want you to be safe." Chase said and the rest nodded in agreement.

Marshall smiled brightly and pulled the pups in for a tight hug. Unfortunately, he forgot his own strength, draining the color of their faces.

"Uh Mawshall dude? We need to bweath hewe" Zuma struggled to say.

Marshall gasped and let them go "I'm sorry! I don't know my own strength."

"No...kidding." Rubble said in between breaths

"Ryder, don't you think you should start training Marshall to use his powers?" Chase whispered to Ryder.

"Yeah, we don't want him to think he's dangerous before he can't control any of them. I'll work on it now with Rocky while you pups keep Marshall busy." Ryder explained and Chase nodded.

"Well now that we got this settled, why don't you pups play outside. I need Rocky though, so follow me Rocky" Ryder said and he and Rocky walked into the elevator and went up.

"Any pup up for a movie? We could watch Hotel Transylvania" Skye suggested

"I love that movie! Lets watch it" Marshall said happily

"I need to talk to Zuma for a second. Don't start with out us." Chase announced and pulled Zuma by his arm outside.

Marshall looked at Rubble and Skye who smirked at each other and then at him wierdly. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" Marshall asked

"Well, we want to know what that kiss was about between you and Chase in the backyard." Skye smirked

Marshall turned as red has his firetruck and he looked away. He was so embarrassed right now he didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Marshall stuttered

"Yes you do Marshall. You and Chase kissed." Rubble teased

"W-We might've did. B-But that doesn't mean you guys should've watched us!" Marshall stated and stomped his paw down.

"We were worried about you guys do we went to check on you and we saw you guys kiss. You like him don't you?" Skye squealed

"W-W-Well...''

"That's a yes! I knew you and Chase had a thing for each other!" Skye cheered

"Wait, this is going way to fast. I just found out I'm a mon-vampire, I kissed Chase, and now we're talking about my feeling for him? I'm so confused right now." Marshall said with a small whimper.

Rubble and Skye's expressions soften and they hugged their helpless friend. Marshall smiled and hugged them gently back before letting go.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to cause you anymore stress." Rubble apologize

"It's ok but your right. I think that I like Chase more then I even know. I know I like Chase more then I even know because...because I'm in love with him." Marshall laughed watery and he rubbed his birthmark "And I don't even know if he loves, or likes me back. You guys know how Chase is, he can be pretty stubborn but he's sweet and cute in that way. I don't want to be the cause of what ruined our friendship but I want something more, I want to give him love and I want his love. I don't know what I should do."

"We'll help you Marshall, with anything you need" Skye said with her paw on the dalmatian's shoulder and Rubble nodded in agreement.

Marshall's face brightened and he squeezed his friends happily "Oh thank you guys!"

"Marshall...air!" Rubble weezed

Marshall let them go and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I forgot."

Rubble and Skye looked at each other and laughed. Marshall laughed with them and they walked towards the big TV.

 **With Chase and Zuma**

Chase dragged Zuma infront of his pup house daily ever since the argument. Since Zuma was like Chase's little brother and he told him everything, Zuma should know what's going on with Chase's mixed up feelings for Marshall. Chase let go of Zuma, who rubbed his arm, and paced around.

"Dude, you gotta stop pulling so hawd." Zuma stopped rubbing his arm and looked at the uncertainty pup "What up?"

Chase paused his pacing and looked at Zuma, blushing as he said "Me and Marshall kissed."

Zuma's jaw dropped "You guys what?! How did that happen?"

"I don't know and I'm kinda freaking out! I was so lost in his precious bright blue baby eyes and how the way he looked at me with his cute smile. It was like a maginet drawing us together and we just...kissed! It felt so good but.."

"Yeah dude, you don't want to mess up you dudes fwiendship. Did you heaw what Mawshall had to say though? "Zuma asked

"No, why-" before he finished his sentence, Zuma dragged Chase to the lookout door where they could hear Marshall talking to Skye and Rubble.

"Listen" Zuma whispered and began listening along with Chase

"...It's ok but your right. I think that I like Chase more then I even know. I know I like Chase more then I even know because...because I'm in love with him." They heard Marshall's watery laugh that made Chase's heart speed at the flash of light. "And I don't even know if he likes me back. You guys know how Chase is, he can be pretty stubborn but he's sweet and cute in that way. I don't want to be the cause of what ruined our friendship but I want something more, I want to give him love and I want his love. I don't know what I should do."

Zuma looked at Chase but Chase just stared blankly at the ground. He never knew any of this. He didn't want to cause Marshall pain or stress. No matter how much he wanted to be in denial, he couldn't. No matter how much he want to barge in there and bring Marshall in his arms and tell him it's ok, he couldn't, not right now anyway.

"I didn't want to cause this. I didn't want to make him feel pain." Chase whispered

"Dude, you didn't. You just need to know how to feel about Mawshall and tell him. Be thewe for him and love him like he would be with you." Zuma advise with a soft smile

Chase smiled at his friend and gave him a side hug "Thanks Zuma. You know, Rocky's gonna be impressed when I tell him."

Zuma blushed " Y-Yeah, I guess he will."

Chase chuckled and they both walked in the lookout. They saw they the pups watching the movie and Zuma sat next to Rubble while Chase sat closely next to Marshall. Marshall turned to Chase and they both blushed.

"Hey." Marshall whispered

"Hey." Chase repeated in a whisper

"So...how was the talk with Zuma?"

"Good, I heard what I needed to hear for my little problem."

Marshall became a little concern "Do you need my help?"

"No no, it's fine. I'll let you on everything when I'm ready ok?" Chase said quietly

"Well if you say so." Marshall shrugged

The two stared at each other in a very comfortable and awkward silence. Marshall scooted closer to Chase and blushed. Chase blushed as well and moved closer to Marshall til their bodies were touching. Marshall nuzzled Chase and smiled at him. Chase returned it with his wobbly smile and put his paw on Marshall's, squeezing it gently.

"Sing to me?" Chase muttered

Marshall blushed "W-What? Why?"

"I need to hear your voice, I want to hear you sing again" Chase replied

Marshall blinked and looked at the other pups. They all had their eyes glued to the TV so he switched his eyes back to Chase's.

"I-I don't know Chase, what if I interupt the movie?" Marshall said

Chase stood up on all fours and dragged Marshall in the backyard. He stopped dragging the white puppy and layed down next to him.

"There. Now can you sing to me? I haven't heard your beautiful voice in forever" Chase said and held Marshall's paw tightly.

Marshall blushed again "W-What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything sang by you will be ok with me Marsh."

Marshall nodded and closed his eyes, searching for the right song to sing in his head.

 _Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_

 _With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_

 _You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_

 _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

 _When you're stuck in a moment_

 _And your spark has been stolen_

 _This is our time to own it_

 _So own it_

 _Baby, we were born with_

 _Fire and gold in our eyes,_ _eyes_

 _With_ _fire and gold in our eyes,_ _eyes_

 _Got lightning in a bottle_ _Hands on the throttle_

 _Even in the dust we shine_

 _With fire and gold in our eyes_ , _eyes_

 _There is something different about you and I_

 _And I feel like I have known you my whole life_

 _There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_

 _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

 _When you're stuck in a moment_

 _And your spark has been stolen_

 _This is our time to own it_

 _So own it_

 _Baby, we were bor_ _n with fire_ _and gold in our eyes_

 _With_ _fire and gold in our eyes, eyes_

 _Got lightning in a bottle_

 _Hands on the throttle_

 _Even in the dust we_ _shine_

 _With fire and gold in our eyes_

 _There is love inside this madness_

 _We are walking on the moon_

 _Though I don't believe in magic_

 _I believe in me and you_

 _I believe in me and you_

 _I believe in me and you_

 _Baby, we were born with_

 _Fire and gold in our eyes_ , _eyes_

 _With_ _fire and gold in our eyes, eyes_

 _Got lightning in a bottle_

 _Hands on the throttle_

 _Even in the dust we_ _shine_

 _With_ _fire and gold gold in our eyes_

Chase put his arms arms Marshall's wasit and pulled him closer "I love it when you sing."

"Its actually nice to let it out once and awhile." Marshall said and layed his head on Chase's shoulder.

Chase yawned and snuggled "Some day huh?"

"Yeah, alot has happened. Do you think anything will be the same after this is all over?" Marshall asked

"I will be honest with you, I don't think so. With you and your new vampire powers and emotions, alot of things will change."

"Will...will we change?" Marshall asked, blushing and turned away.

That question made Chase think. Will they change? What will they be after all of this is over? That's when Chase remember what Marshall had said earlier.

 _"I know I like Chase more then I even know because...because I'm in love with him..."_

Chase's heart was about to jump out of his chest. Of course they will, eventually one of them will confess their feelings to another and they'll be together but that was just a guess, who knows what could happen. They could all die out there or worse but Chase quickly shook that thought off his mind.

"Yes, we will change." Marshall lowered his head in saddness "But in a very good way." Marshall raised his head back up.

"I hope your right Chase." Marshall said, yawning and laying his head on Chase like he was a pillow.

The sun was setting by the time the two fell asleep for the night. The night was warm with small breezes flowing through the leaves of the tree's. No howls interrupted anyone's sleep this time.

Feeling a little cold, Marshall snuggled closer to Chase. Chase rolled to his side and pulled the dally to his chest. Marshall felt the warm fur and sighed in relief, nuzzling it before going back into a deep sleep.

In the lookout, the pups were also asleep. Skye and Rubble were cuddled next to each other and Zuma was on his back snoring. Upstairs in HQ, Rocky and Ryder were still working on something.

"Do we have everything Ryder?" Rocky asked

"Almost...and...done! The hologram and the suit is finished." Ryder said, holding up a rectangle remote and a silk clothing.

"Phew, I thought we'd never finish." Rocky said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Ryder chuckled and put the two ideams back "Me too. Thanks for all your help Rocky."

"No problem Ryder, goodnight" Rocky replied sleepily and walked in the elevator.

Ryder waved goodnight to the mix-breed as he went down the elevator. Once he knew his pup was gone, Ryder collected his tools and had gone to his room for a goodnight sleep.

Rocky walked out the elevator and spotted the pups sleeping in the lodge room. He quietly tip toed to the chocolate labor and layed down next to him, snuggling his chest and fell right to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Marshall fluttered his eyes open, feeling movement beside him. He fave a yawn and looked up to see Chase looking down at him.

"Good morning Chase." Marshall muttered

Chase chuckled softly and nuzzled Marshall's head "Good morning Marshall, wanna watch the sunrise with me?"

"Sure."

The two pups stretched and walked to the edge of the lookout. It was an astonishing sight. The way the colors mixed wih the bright and shinny ocean was stunning to look at and hard to look away.

"Is this what you do every morning by yourself?" Marshall asked, looking at his crush.

"Yeah...every day." Chase replied, not looking back at Marshall.

Marshall looked down at the ocean and whimpered to himself quietly "I want to come with you. Every morning I want you to wake me up to come with you."

"Why? You hate waking up early." Chase asked confused

"I don't want you to be alone, even if you want to be I won't let you." Marshall said, looking at the golden brown eyes that were staring at him.

"I don't want to wake you, you deserve your rest Marsh." Chase said and put his paw on Marshall's.

"I don't need any rest...when it comes to you" Marshall whispered, squeezing Chase's hand.

"Well...ok. I'd love your company in the morning" Chase whispered back.

They stayed silent, starring at each other with their paws squeezing one another's. Marshall blushed and smiled slyly at Chases who returned the smile.

"You know we need to talk about... us right?" Chase said

Marshall nodded "We do. Listen, I really need to tell you-"

Marshall was interrupted when they heard someone calling their name. The two pups sighed and walked inside slowly, their paws were still connected. They walked in the lounge to see the pups, Ryder, and Rocky with a funny suit and a remote.

"Hey pups, look what we have for Marshall" Ryder said and handed Marshall the suit.

Marshall blinked in surprise and put the suit on. It was all black with a shiny silver belt around his hip. Red symbols going down his arms and back legs. His helmet was like Chase's spy helmet but it covered his entire face and it was black with a red head lining.

"This is your training suit. It's every kind of proof you can name. Bullet, venom, fire, etc. You'll need it you start your training right about...now. Hit it Rocky." Ryder said and Rocky hit the red button on the remote.

They all heard meichenes moving and clicking together and they ran to the noise that lead to the backyard. The peaceful spreaded backyard turned into a dangerous training yard. The green and soft grass turn into a tar field with traps and obstacles. The big oak trees turned into a huge boxing bag. There was a traffic light above the starting line which only Skye noticed.

"Ryder, what's that?" Skye asked, pointing to the traffic light.

"Those are the different kinds of levels the obstacles will give Marshall. Green is the easiest level, yellow is the mild level and red is the hardest level." Ryder explained

"Woah...this looks awesome!" Marshall said in awe

"Are we looking at the same thing? This looks dangerous enough to kill you!" Chase argued

"I gotta agree with Chase on this one. It looks like a suicide trap." Rubble gulped

"Come on Chase, it's not that bad! Ryder made sure I am 100% safe and to the plus side, I can't die. Please let me do!" Marshall pleaded

Chase looked at the obstacle course and then at Marshall's pleading face. He hated it when he had to make his best friend/secret crush beg so he gave up.

"Fine, but if I see a scratch-"

"Thanks Chase! Wish me luck." Marshall pecked Chase's cheek and ran to the starting line.

Chase, even though he was blushing, smiled nervously as he watched Marshall get ready and waved at them.

"Good luck buddy!" Rubble yelled

"You got this Marshall!" Rocky cheered

Ryder held up his stopwatch and was about to start "Ready Marshall?"

"I'm fired up!" Marshall yelled

"Ready. Set. GO!" and Marshall was off.

As he went through the course, Chase and the other pups couldn't help but cringe at the obstacles Marshall went through. Chase was even more worried when Marshall yelled in pain from the fire hoop but was fine almost immediately after.

In 4.5 seconds, Marshall was done and back with the pups. Chase immediately took off his helmet and hugged him tightly.

"Aw Chase, you were worried about me?" Marshall teased while hugging Chase back.

"Yes, you really do know how to give a pup a heart attack." Chase whined

Marshall giggled and gave Chase a tiny squeeze while looking at the other pups and Ryder.

"So how'd I do Ryder?" Marshall asked as he stroked Chase's ear.

"4.5 seconds Marshall. That's a new record." Ryder said

"Really? Awesome."

"So what should we do now dudes?" Zuma asked

"Well, we know that Marshall has the same weaknesses as other vampires but he can stand in light which is a little weird to me." Ryder said "I have to go and do some research in the lab." Ryder switche the backyard back to normal before walking back inside.

"Chase? You can let go of me now" Marshall said, looking down at the pup embracing him.

Chase slowly let go of his friend and backed away a bit. Marshall gave him a warm smile until his ears went up and he gasped.

"Oh no... not again" Marshall groaned

"What?" the pups asked

"I-Its nothing but" Marshall sighed when he saw Chase's glare "I have to tell you all something but you can't tell Ryder, not just yet."

"We promise." the pups said in unison

"I-I change at night, especially on a full moon. I feel like an actually vampire, I want to suck blood and kill but I knew I couldn't. When I change, it's liked I'm being controlled by someone or something while trapped in my own body. I went to this secret place out of Adventure Bay, there I found a bucket of blood. I don't know who's blood it was and I don't think I had control of myself and now I'm really scared because its trying to control me now." Marshall explained, falling on his stomach with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The pups looked in horror and disgust at the story their blood sucking friend had just told. They knew they weren't scared of him but whoever did this to him. Chase quickly picked up Marshall and held him in his arms. Marshall barried his head in Chase's warm chest and stayed silent.

"You habe to fight it Marshall. Don't let whoever this is take over your mind." Chase whispered

"Mawshall dude, we'we still not afraid of you if youw thinking that." Zuma said as he put a paw on Marshall's back.

Marshall sniffed and looked at him teary eyed "Y-Y-Your not?"

"Of course not. We're all in this together." Skye said softly

"Yeah, we're gonna stop whoever is controlling you." Rubble added

"Cuz we're the paw patrol and we help whoever needs it. Even if our best friend is a vampire, your not getting rid of us." Rocky finished proudly

Marshall smiled at all of them. He truly loved them all, his best friends weren't abandoning him. Marshall looked up at Chase who looked down at him and smiled. Chase stroked the top of Marshall's head softly.

"See, I told you they weren't gonna abandon you. We all still love ya Marshall and we're gonna help you one step of a way." Chase said and licked the side of Marshall's muzzle.

"Awwwww!" the pups chorsed

Marshall smiled happily at Chase and gave him a big squeezed "Thanks Chase, thank you all so much."

"N-No problem buddy" Chase whispered

"Oops" Marshall said and lets go of Chase "My bad."

The other pups chuckled at Marshall. They were all glad he was his happy self again, especially Chase. Marshall looked at his friends and smiled innocently.

"Do you guys want a hug?" Marshall asked

"Uh..." The pups were about to start rambling excuses until their pup tags glowed and Ryder's voice volumed the air which made the pups breathed in releif.

"Pups, come to HQ. I think I found something very interesting about Marshall's new abilities."

The pups looked at each other and ran into the elevator. As they went up to HQ, Marshall felt a warm sensation on his paw and looked down to see a tan brown paw on top of his and looked to the German Shepherd. He didn't look at him but Marshall could tell it was for comfort making Marshall smile. They arrived at HQ and walked up to Ryder who had a few paper in his hands.

"Good to see you all are happy again. I have some info that'll give us some clue about what's happening. Marshall, tell us what happened after you and Chase ended your argument." Ryder said

Marshall looked down at his paws and then looked at Ryder "I was in my pup house, angry at Chase and a little hurt so I decided to take a walk so I ran in the scary part of the woods in our backyard. But I-" Marshall paused. Alot was already going on, he didn't need to tell them he died "When I cleared my mind, I went back to apologise when something ran infront of me but I thought it was just my imagination so I ran back. Why do you ask Ryder?"

"Well according to my research, and the DNA I took from you, you were not just bitten by a vampire but the vampire king Sahi. Whoever he bites will not only become a vampire but have stronger powers that will make Sahi control the pup. Then, a war will break out."


	6. The Other

"You mean I got bit by a royal vampire and I have stronger powers?!" exclaimed Marshall

"Yes" Ryder answered calmly

"Is there anyway in changing Marshall back Ryder sir?" Chase asked worriedly

"Unfortunately I have to say no to that Chase. Marshall is stuck like this forever." Ryder said sadly

Marshall whimpered but Chase nuzzled him affectionately, whispering soft words in his floppy spotted ear as Ryder continued.

"But there are some stages you'll go through. The first stage will be changing into your full vampire form. Your second stage will be getting your new powers. And...third and finally stage will be..." Ryder gulped and blushed. He walked up to Marshall's ear and whispered "picking a mate to do 'it' with."

That news made Marshall blush deeply and glanced at Chase. Ryder stood back in his stop as all the pups were silent in shock. Chase squeezed Marshall's tensed paw and Marshall returned the favor.

That was, until Rubble noticed something different about Marshall.

"Uh Marshall? Since when were you taller than Chase?" Rubble asked

The pups looked at Rubble confused and then at Marshall to only see that he wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Wah! I'm floating" Marshall panicked, holding Chase around his neck. Chase blushed and tried to lossen the grip around his neck.

"Woah dude, that's so cool" Zuma commented

"This must be the starting of your second stage" Ryder said, starring at Marshall in amazment.

"I thought vampires couldn't fly or levitate?" Skye asked

"Well they can't but Marshall wasn't bitten by just a royal but a Mystic Vampire. Marshall also is half immotal since he's half pup." Ryder said

"Um, how do I get down?" a scared Marshall asked with half of his body straight in the air.

"Try and think of something solid in between your paws. Maybe that will help." Rocky suggested

Marshall closed his eyes and thought of the hard ground he and his friends run on, playing happily. When he opened his eyes again, he was back on the ground.

"Woo hoo! I'm back on solid ground" Marshall cheered but a yellow beam shot out his paw and hit Chase's arm.

"That must be a new power. Marshall can do magic!" Rubble said

"Ouch! That hurts alot" Chase whimpered

Ryder went to Chase's side and saw a small burnt mark that looked really bad. Marshall looked worriedly at Chase, his paws, unnoticed to everyone, were starting to glow.

"S-Sorry Chase! I didn't mean to." Marshall said and put his paw gently on Chase's burn.

Chace winced but sighed in relief confusing the pups and Ryder, except Marshall who was drowning in concern. They looked at Marshall paw and it was glowing blue before he pulled it back. The burn was completely gone. Everyone saw that and was shocked, even Marahall.

"D-Did I do that?" Marshall asked

"You suwe did, I don't even think Chase's awm was huwt" Zuma said, exaiming the stunned German Shepherd.

"Its fully healed...that's amazing!" Skye said astonished

"I have powers." Marshall muttered to himself

"Are you alright Marsh?" Chase asked, putting his paw on Marshall's shoulder.

Marshall tensed up and jumped away "Stay away from me Chase, all of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have powers and urges I can't even control! You see I hurt Chase with one of my stupid powers, who knows what I might do next to either one of you!" Marshall yelled

"No, wait Marsh-"

"I gotta go. I need some air." was all Marshall said before he jumped in the elevator and went down.

"Marshall!" Chase yelled and ran to the elevator.

"Pups, down the fire pole. There isn't enough time to wait for the elevator to come back up. We have to go after Marshall." Ryder order and slid down the fire pole.

The pups nodded and jumped on the fire pole going down howling. When they landed, they looked around to see they were in Ryder's workshop.

Not caring to look around, they ran outaide only to see a blurry white blob speed through the bridge and across Adventure Bay.

"We're never gonna catch him now, Marshall could be anywhere..." Skye whimpered

"We have to! We can't just let him be out there on his own!" Chase argued

"I'll stay here and see if Marshall will come back. You pups look around Adventure Bay and find him." Ryder said

"Yes Ryder." They pups said and ran to their vehicles, driving off in search for their spotted friend.

Run. Get away. Hurry.

Those three words whispered into Marshall ears as he speeded through the forest. The trees scratched his skin under his fur but he quickly healed and jumped over a boulder. Jumping gracefully up a cliff, Marshall sat there while looking down at Adventure Bay and the lookout. The sun was starting to set across the bay and the wind picked up fast. Marshall's tears driped down on the green healthy grass.

"I'm to dangerous to be around them. I have to stay away to keep them safe." Marshall said to no one.

"Why would you do that?"

"Ahhh!" Marshall yelled in surprise

He spun around and saw a white and brown retriever. The pup looked like a male because of his built up muscles but the same height as Chase with sharp teeth just like Marshall's. His eyes were bright green like the grass.

"Y-Your a-a-" Marshall stuttered as he took a step back.

"A vampire, yeah I know but aren't you one too?" The white and brown retriever asked

"W-Well I am but I thought I was the only pup in Adventure Bay who was one." Marshall replied

"No, there's me too. Hi, I'm Andrew. What's your name?"

"I'm Marshall, fire pup of the paw patrol."

Andrew walked up closely to Marshall "Your Marshall?! The king has been talking about you for a long time."

"You mean Sahi? The vampire king who bit me?" Marshall growled

"Yup. So what brings you out here?" Andrew asked

"I-I hurt my crush and I had to get away before I hurt the rest of my team. I just learned somethings that scare me and I can't control my powers. The Paw Patrol mean alot to me and the last thing I want is for them to be hurt, let alone by me" Marshall explained and lowered his head.

"If the Paw Patrol mean that much to you, why would you hurt them even more by leaving them?" Andrew stated, putting a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

"I-I" Marshall stuttered. He never thought of that. Why would he want to hurt his family even more by leaving them. Hurt Ryder. Hurt Chase. "I never thought of that. I never would want to hurt them" Marshall said, lowering his ears

"Then don't leave them. Stay with them."

"But what if I hurt him-"

"You mean that Chase pup? I can see why you have a crush on him. He's good looking but I'm into girls." Andrew said

"Were you spying on me?" Marshall glared at the pup

"No, well I don't know. It's not my fault I have super hearing. Anyway you didn't hurt him on purpose. You just healed him." Andrew shrugged

"So? there's no point in going back if I just scare them off with my powers." Marshall said before turning away from the retriever.

"They're looking for you and their really worried. Especially Chase. Just go back to them." Andrew said, trying to reason with the dalmatian.

Marshall lowered his head "I can't control what I do anymore. I don't think I should go back."

Andrew put his paw on Marshall's back "It's gonna be ok Marshall. They're your family and they'll help you. Whenever your in trouble-"

"Just yelp for help." Marshall and Andrew chuckled

"Ok, I'll go back." Marshall said in full determination which made Andrew smile.

"So why are you out here Andrew?" Marshall asked

"I was abandon by my owner when she found out I was a vampire. I never knew my real parents and I don't even know if I have any siblings. My owner name was Destina and she was a beautiful women, she treated me right until she found out was a vampire. She kicked me out and told me to never come back so I ran here. I've been living here ever since." Andrew sighed sadly and turned away

"Well, why don't you come back with me? I'll give you a home and food and you could help me with my training." Marshall suggested

Andrew's eyes widened as he looked at the dally "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. That's what friends are for. You can be apart of my family too." Marshall smiled cheeky

Marshall was then crushed in a hug by Andrew. He looked down and saw the retriever tearing up a bit.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I never really had a friend before or had a family since my owner left me." Andrew sniffed

"Well today is your lucky day Andrew. But Just one more question, how are you standing jn the light without burning to death?" Marshall asked, pulling away from the hug.

"This magic leaf somekne gave me, it helps me standing in the sunlight and fire." Andrew explain, holding a his gold and green leaf necklace.

"That looks so cool! C'mone you to the lookout!" Marshall said and he ran off.

"Hey! No far! You got a head start" Andrew yell and ran after his new friend.

Back at the lookout, the pups drove back, disappointed that they couldn't find their scared and lost friend. Ryder sadly came out to greet them.

"Any luck?" Ryder asked

"No Ryder sir, and I'm really worried now." Chase whimpered

"It's gonna be ok Chase, we'll him." Skye said and put a paw on Chase's shoulder.

Suddenly, they all heard howling. They were both excited and scared because they knew one was Marshall's but the others howl belonged to an unfamiliar pup. Out of the trees ran a cheerful Marshall and behind him Andrew.

"I win!" Marshall cheered

"No fair, you got a head start." Andrew pouted

"Marshall!" Chase shouted in happiness and tackled the dally down in a hug.

Marshall laughed when Chase started to lick his cheek "Ok ok, I'm sorry I ran away but I'm fine now. Chase, stop tickling me!"

"Fine. But I'm so gonna get you later for scaring me." Chase scolded and nuzzled Marshall's neck.

The other pups and Ryder came running behind them, trying to catch their breath.

"We...need...to work out more" Rubble huffed causing Andrew to laugh.

Chase crawled off of Marshall, causing Marshall to giggle and sat next to Andrew.

"Andrew, this is the Paw Patrol, my best friends in the whole world, and your new family and home. That's Chase, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, and Rubble and the boy is my owner Ryder. Pups, Ryder, this is Andrew the Vampire pup" Marshall introduced

"Your another vampire?!" The pups and Ryder shouted

"Only the good kind." Andrew winked "Nice to meet you all. Marshall told me about you guys."

"Ryder, is it ok if Andrew stayed with us?" Marshall begged with his puppy eyes.

"Of course he can, any friend of yours Marshall is a friend of mine ours" Ryder said and the other pups howles.

Andrew smiled at his new family and then at Marshall. His eyes were glowing when he looked over to Chase and he began to blush causing Andrew to smirk to himself.

' _If I'm gonna train Marshall, I'll have to get him and Chase together as well_ ' Andrew thought


	7. The Confession

"Now, hold out your paw and think of crushing something. Then focus all that into your paw and shoot it at that rock." Andrew instructed

Marshall obeyed and closed his eyes. He thought of crushing his paws into the clay Ryder gave them last year in his pup house. He was making a suture of him and Chase playing together. Focusing all of that emergy in his paw, Marshall shot opened his eyes and a red beam shot out his paw and towards the rock. The beam hit the rock, breaking it ino ashes of dust that blee away in the wind.

"Great job Marshall, you finally got it after 6 tries. Not bad." Andrew said

"Thanks" Marshall said tiredly

Andrew smiled at the dally before they walked inside to play with the others. It's been a week now and Marshall has made some progress. He has control of his magic but is still working on his vampire desires. The pups and Andrew were all playing pup pup boogie, well, some of them were trying to teach Andrew.

"Do you get it now Andrew?" Skye asked

"I think so, who wants to go against me?" Andrew asked

"Oh Oh! I will." Rubble said and raced to the other mat.

"You guys go on, I gotta do something. See ya later" Marshall said and walked to the backyard

He sighed and looked back sadly "Why am I so different? Why can't I do this right?"

"Your not different, just special."

Marshall yelped and turned around "Chase? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

Chase walked closer to Marshall "Yeah but we haven't talked to each other alone in a week so I thought I'd start now."

It's true. Ever since Marshall and Andrew started training with each other, Chase and Marshall could barley see each other anymore. It was awkward because of the kiss and everyone was around them 24/7 playfully teasing them and making jokes on how they should just get together already.

"W-Well, what do you want to talk about?" stuttered Marshall who rubbed his forearm nervously.

"I-I want to talk to you about the kiss, y'know, so we don't be awkward anymore." Chase said with a blush

Marshall blushed as well and they both made eye contact. No matter how much Marshall or Chase wanted to look away, they couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment and I know your in love with Skye. I stole your first kiss and I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me now." Marshall said, still blushing and lowered his head so Chase doesn't see his eyes were watery.

Chase put his paw under Marshall chin up so they were back in eye contact.

"I could never hate you just because of a simple kiss. Well, it was way more then a kiss but it was the best kiss I've ever had and I couldn't asked for better. The kiss, actually felt really good." Chase said, causing both to blush harder

"I-I feel the same way, a-about the kiss! It was my first too but I should've never took away yours and I'm sorry." Marshall stuttered, looking back at the ground.

"Marshall, look at me" Marshall looked up at the caring golden and brown eyes "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"I guess. I'm your best friend and only your best friend who's been your best friend ever since we found each other" Marshall said with a low growl to himself.

"Marshall-"

"Guys!" Andrew's voice yelled from the lookout "You better come in here quick."

"Let's go Chase" Marshall said sadly and grabbed Chase's paw.

Before Chase could object, Marshall used his super speed and rushed them both in the lookout. Ryder and the pups we're staring at the screen. When Marshall and Chase arrived next to Andrew, they saw a dog with pitch black fur, red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" Chase asked

" **I, young pup, am Sahi, king of all vampires.** "

Andrew growled while Marshall tried not to make contact. The king saw the spotted pup and his smile grew wider.

" **Ah, my heir, what are you doing with these weak beings when you should be with me, trying to grow stronger.** "

"No, I want to stay with my friends and I am not your heir" Marshall growled, now looking directly at the black dog

Sahi laughed " **Oh you humor me my heir. Come to me now.** "

Marshall groaned, putting his paws to his head "No, I'm not going anywhere with you"

" **You disgrace of a worthless vampire. Why did I ever choose such a weak puppy who I thought could take over when all you do is hode bwhind your friends and cry. No matter, I will soon have a control over you and you will be mine worthless weak dog. For now, play with your little friends.** "

Sahi looked at Andrew before the screen went black. Everyone stayed silent through the whole thing. All the pups we're growling but Marshall and Ryder had a very serious expression that no one saw on his face before. The sparkle in Marshall's eyes were broken with hurt and truth. He wiped the tears that were about to fall from his eyes and walked infront of the group and faked smiled.

"Hey, it's ok guys. I know we can work this out together if me and Andrew train some more." Marshall said with his fake happiness

"But Marshall, we already practice today and I know your exhausted" Andrew said

"Please, I have taken more dangerous rescues without sleep for two days, I'm sure I'll be fine." Marshall faked a chuckle

"But Marshall-"

"It's ok Ryder, I'm fine and everything is going to be fine." Marshall faked laughed his way out the back door.

"Plus, it only mean that I'll get my revenge on the dog and then we can get back to rescuses." Marshall faked his last smile before he walked out the lookout and into the backyard.

The pups, Ryder and Andrew looked at each other in concern for their friend.

"Guys, I don't know about this" Skye said

"Yeah dudes, Mawshall didn't sound twuthful at all" Zuma added

"I should go check on him, I have to." Chase said and ran out the room

Zuma, Skye and Rubble laughed silently, Ryder and Andrew shook their heads and smiled while poor Rocky just sat there, confused.

"What? Why did Chase sound like that? And why is he always with Marshall?" Rocky asked

"Chase and Mawshall have feelings for one another and they kissed a week ago" Zuma answer calmly

Rocky's jaw dropped making Zuma laugh and said "Foe the smawtest pup in the world, you suwe wewe clueless with this case Wocky.."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rocky whined, ignoring Zuma's comment as they began to walk outside.

"You didn't asked Wocky."

"How was I suppose to know what to ask if I didn't even know?!"

"You could've said 'Hey Zuma? What happened yestewday while I was with Wyder?'"

"I didn't know!"

"They sure do act like a marry couple" Ryder chuckled

"Definitely" the three pups said

 **With Marshall and Chase**

Chase arrived at the outside the door and saw the backyard turned into the training yard. He looked at the light and saw it was red which meant...

"Oh no" Chase whispered

He saw Marshall run past him, so fast that Chase almost missed him. Chase looked around for the red button and saw it by his back paw. Without warning he pressed the button beside him that Ryder installed just for safety measures, turning the backyard back to normal. Marshall stopped immediately and looked at Chase who walked to him.

"Chase?! What's the big idea! I was training!" Marshall shouted angrily

"Your hurt, and training isn't gonna help you cover it up." Chase said plainly

"No I'm not, I'm-"

"Fine? Sure you are. I saw your face when Sahi said all those things about you being worthless and weak and I know your hurt!" Chase yelled once he was above the glaring dally.

"I'm fine Chase, I have to train to get stronger and beat the living shit out of that dog!" Marshall yelled back and tried to walk around Chase but Chase blocked him.

"Move Chase, I have to train."

"No, you need to talk to me. This isn't you and you know that. C'mon Marshall, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not gonna sit here and act like the biggest cry baby in the world just because of some stupid words!"

"Those stupid words hurt and damaged you because you think it's true!"

Marshall looked away from Chase's blazing eyes starring at him and gritted his teeth. He wanted so badly to be in Chase's arms and be comforted but he knew that he would show his weak side again and he didn't want to show anyone, especially Chase. Chase came closer to Marshall and wrapped his arms around Marshall's waist, pulling him to his side.

"Chase stop, I'm ok." Marshall whispered as he struggled to get free.

"Your not ok Marsh and I know that you know that I know your lying. You can fool everyone else but me." Chase said softly

Marshall's eyes glistened as he look up at Chase. Chase brought his paw up and stroked Marshall's red hot cheek while not taking his eyes off the breath taking ocean blue eyes. Chase always thought Marshall's eyes were unique and beautiful, especially in the winter. His eyes would have an extra sparkle like the snow softly built after a fresh, cold snow storm and his white fur with black spots would shine. Finally breaking, Marshall closed his eyes and hit Chase's chest with his ball up fist. Tears were leaking from his narrowed eyes as he hit Chase when he spoke.

"I'm not ok! I'm not ok! I don't want to be the crybaby, the weak one on the team, the clumsy emotional pup anymore! I don't want to be weak and worthless any more Chase! I can't stand it when I hear people whisper that! Thats why I have to train and prove them wrong! Are you happy now?!" Marshall yelled, small tears streamed their way down his rosey cheeks.

Chase look kind of shocked to hear this. He really didn't know Marshall felt this way all the time and still manage to make people happy. The serious and plain expression on Chase softened into a shocked and cared one. He wiped the tears from Marshall's red cheek and leaned his head onto the sad dally.

"Marshall, I don't care if your very emotional sometimes, that's who you are and no one can change that. Your not any of those awful things; the weakest pup on the team, the clumsy emotional pup, the cry baby? You barley cry, sure your a little clumsy but your emotions are what makes this team stick together, and your the third in command, how could you be the weakest one on the team? Your probably the strongest pup I know and the bravest. You run into burning buildings and save children, risk your life for animals, you actually saved me once or twice. Marshall, no one should have the right to judge you but you without judging themselves first." Chase spoke

Marshall was speechless. Chase's speech was absolutely amazing and it made Marshall's heart race and his cheeks even redder. Having the pup you love say those words to you is honestly the best thing Marshall had ever had.

"Chase..." Marshall muttered

"Marshall, you were the first pup I met, the first pup to make me smile and laugh, the first pup to teach me how to never give and be the leader I am today. Your kind, friendly, has the biggest heart ever, a bit clumsy, adorable and the" Chase paused, was he really gonna say it and was this really the best time "the most cutest pup I ever laid my eye on." Maybe not.

Marshall was incredibly shocked. ' _Chase really thinks that about me? Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ' Marshall was cheering in his head but outside, Marshall was spilling tears of joy onto both his and Chase's fur, which once again, Chase wiped away.

Marshall brought both his paws up to Chase's face "Chasey, you know the right things to cheer me up. Your the most honest, brave, couragous, handsome, and cutest pup I know. You always know how to help me when I need it."

Chase blushed so much he matched the color of Marshall's cheeks.

"You think I'm handsome? Thanks. And Chasey?"

"D-Do you not like the name" Marshall stuttered as he started to pull away.

Seeing Marshall become misunderstood, Chase pulled Marshall's head closer so his muzzle was almost touching.

"No no no, I love it but I only want you to call me that." Chase whispered

"Thank you" Marshall muttered

"Your welcome"

The muzzles came in contact again but this time they didn't pull away, they just went with it. The kiss was slow and smooth like the waves on the beach when there's a full moon. Chase tilted his head down a bit, deepening the kiss. Marshall let a small moan escape from his muzzle as they opened their mouths and their tongues connected. Passion and excitement flowed through their bodies as they continued to kiss a little faster, pushing their fur against one another. They pulled away, giving each other small kisses as well. Marshall leaned back into Chase's arms and opened his eyes slowly, looking at Chase's golden eyes with passion and love.

"Wow." They both said

"That...was amazing." Marshall chuckled

"Yes, yes it was. Any better yet?" Chase asked

"Yes, I feel much better thanks to you. I even forgot I was a vampire when I'm with you." Marshall said sweetly

"I'm glad I made you all better." Chase snickered

"You know everyone is watching us right?" Marshall said, not taking his eyes off Chase.

"Yeah, I even heard them when we started talking." Chase said and they both laughed.

"So, what was that kiss for?" Marshall whispered

"Making you feel better. Also because..." Chase trailed off "I kinda like like you."

Marshall blushed and looked away. Chase took it as a sign and pulled away, thinking Marshall changed his feelings for him.

"I understand if you-" Just before Chase could finish, Marshall licked his cheek and looked away

"I-I like like you too Chasey." Marshall said loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Oh good, for a second there, I thought you didn't like me." Chase said nervously

Marshall giggled and hugged Chase "Your so cute when you stutter."

Chase smiled and hugged back "Your cuter."

"Are we, you know, together now? Do you think the town will accept us? I don't mean as us being gay or anything because there are some people that are gay in this town but I mean a vampire and a regular pup dating." Marshall rambled

Chase chuckled as pulled Marshall out of the hug. He put his paws on Marshall face and kissed his forehead.

"You talk to much you know that? Of course we're together, I'm not ashamed of calling you my boyfriend out loud. And I could care less about what the town thinks about us but if they hurt you'll I'll hurt them much more. All I care about is for us to be together for a long time." exclaimed Chase

Marshall kissed Chase, who returned it sweetly, and hugged him "Gosh, you can sweetened up my mood quickly huh Chasey?"

"Only for you I would do anything to make you smile and laugh like that." Chase said sweetly and hugged Marshall back.

"You wanna bust everyone now?" Marshall asked quietly, not opening his eyes.

"Sure" Chase said and they realesd embrace.

Marshall rasied his paw and it glowed silver. The backyard door opened and the pups and Ryder came through, looking surprised. Marshall floated them over and gently landed them infront of him and Chase.

"I forgot I tought you that." Andrew muttered

"Yes you did. Why are you guys spying on us?" Marshall asked

"Hehehe, sorry Marshall but we were concerned." Ryder said

"Yeah dudes, you weally need to leawn to stop yelling at each othew so loud." Zuma said

"Also you guys need to stop being such an adorable couple." Skye squealed

Marshall and Chase looked at each other and blushed. Ryder came up to them and scratched behind their ears.

"You both are good pups, but if I have to be honest...I agree with Skye." Ryder snickered

"Ryder... don't encourage her." Chase groaned

"They're right, you guys are a bunch of love birds." Andrew smirked

"Ugh, you guys embarrass us way to much." Marshall muttered

"Before you guys go back to your make out session, can talk to Marshall?" Andrew asked

"Uh sure." Marshall said and he and Andrew walked inside the lookout

"So what's up Andrew?" Marshall asked

"I don't know, I saw Sahi look at me before he ended his call and I think he looked happy. Do you think he wants to do something to me?" Andrew asked fearfully

"Andrew, I honestly don't know what Sahi wants with you but I do know that me and the pups and Ryder will protect you." Marshall said confidently and put his paw on Andrew's shoulder.

"Thanks Marshall. Chase really does have an effect on you doesn't he?" Andrew asked

Marshall blushed and removed his paw "Y-Yeah, he does"

Ryder and the pups came in with Chase and they walked to the big screen. Marshall ran up and sat closely next to Chase. Chase looked next to him and put his paw around Marshall's waist and Marshall leaned his head on Chase's should as Ryder put on a movie. Andrew watch them and smiled but his smile soon faded away.

"What does the old man want with me?" Andrew said to himself but shook his head.

"Hey guys! Don't start the movie without me"Andrew said and ran to the his friends


	8. The BloodSucking War (Part 1)

_Marshall ran through the forest, hearing his friends laughter. As he ran through the trees, blood was splatter on the bark, making Marshall worried so he called out for his friends. The image was black and blurry around the trees and all you could see was Marshall's glowing white fur._

 _"Ryder?! Skye?! Zuma, Rocky Rubble?! Where are you guys!" Marshall's voice echoed the hollow woods._

A _howl voiced it's way to Marshall's ears and he knew exactly who it was._

 _"Chase..." Marshall whispered_

 _Marshall ran as fast as he could to the howl and when he arrived, there was no one there._

 _"Chase? Where are you?!" Marshall yelled_

 _"You did this to him..."_

 _Marshall spun around and saw the pups and Ryder walking slowly to him. Their eyes were black with red dots in the middle like pupils. Except, Chase wasn't with them._

 _"What do you mean? Where's Chase?" Marshall asked as he took a step back but triped on something._

 _Marshall_ _turned around and almost vomited. In front of him layed Chase's bloody body. His flesh was smushed up and in his mouth, blood spread to Marshall's now red paws._

 _"You did this to him..." His friends echoed_

 _"No...I-I didn't! I wouldn't" Marshall yelled, backing away each step they took forward._

His _mouth dripped on his paw. He looked down and saw blood, lots of it was smuther all over his muzzle. Marshall's eyes widened, small tears streamed down his muzzle._

 _"CHAAASSSE!"_

"No!" Marshall screamed and his eyes shot open

He sat up as quickly as he could and looked around. Red surrounded his eyes, he breathed in relief. Hid heart was having a race with his nervous system and it looks like the heart was winning.

"It was just a nightmare." Marshall whispered with another breath of relief.

Suddenly a knock rang at his door "Marshall? Are you ok in there?"

"Chase!" Marshall yelled and opened the door.

Chase's concerned face popped up and it lit Marshall's world. Without warning, Marshall pounced at Chase, knocking them both down. Chase laid on his back very confused as Marshall kissed and licked him all over his face.

"Your ok." Marshall said and continued kissing Chase's face.

"Of course I am ok, I-" Chase was cut off when Marshall kissed his muzzle.

Marshall gave Chase a really big, passionate smooch, holding both his paws on the sides of Chase's muzzle before pulling away. Chase had this love sick puppy face as he sat up when Marshall crawled off him and gave Chase a hug.

"Your ok! " Marshall cried

"Hmbucheeka" Chase scrambled out before he shook and cleared his head.

 _"You did this to him."_ the voices of his friends whispered in Marshall's ear as he gave a sob.

"In my dream I couldn't find anyone and I thought...I thought y-y-you died and left me!" Marshall sobbed

"Marshall, hey." Chase said and pulled away "It was just a really bad nightmare. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Marshall hiccuped multiple times but Chase pulled him to his chest while rubbing his back.

"Everyone is here and ok. I'm fine." Chase whispered

"I thought you broke your promise." Marshall muttered

"I don't break promises, especially to some pup who means more to me than the world." Chase said and kissed Marshall's forehead

Marshall pulled away and nodded to Chase. Chase smiled and wiped Marshall's eyes. They kissed again, Marshall's paws were around Chase's neck while Chase had his around Marshall's wasit. The two stayed like that for a bit of time before pulling away, looking at each other with passion.

"Thanks. So why are you at my pup house in the middle of the the night?" Marshall said, noticing the full moon.

"You were screaming and I thought you were in trouble. Besides, it's only 11:58." Chase said

"You have to get away from me." Marshall gasped and slowly back away from Chase.

Chase tilted his head in confusion and slowly walked towards Marshall each time he took a step back.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Chase asked

"Because." Marshall was cut off by his own sickening howl.

Chase took a step back in shock as Marshall took his form. Now, Marshall was the same height as Chase, his fangs grew to his chin, his fur turned from white to gray with red spots. Marshall's claws sharpened and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer ocean blue but a mix of red and yellow.

For the first time in his life since he was just a small pup, Chase was terrified. He saw the one he loved turn into his vampire form and it growled at him and walked to him. Chase stayed in place almost as if he was forced to, and looked directly in Marshall's eyes.

"M-Marshall?"Chase said softly

Marshall growled at him as he came closer. Chase closed his eyes, ready to get eaten until he felt something warm press gently to his muzzle. He opened his eyes and saw Marshall pull away and smile that smile that made Chase's heart skip a beat.

"Hi." Marshall whispered shyly

"Hi." Chase whispered back

"So, um, this is my vampire form. How do you like it?" Marshall asked

Chase put his paw on the side of Marshall's muzzle and brought it close.

"I like it." Chase chuckled "No matter what you look like, you'll always be the pretty pup I looked at years ago."

"Your so sweet." Marshall giggle "But I have to go hunt. I'm craving and I don't want to hurt you."

"Ok, but be careful and don't worry, I won't tell anyone its you." Chase said and kissed Marshall's forehead.

Marshall smiled and with one last kiss on the lips, he vanished just in time for Ryder and the others to come.

"Chase, are you ok?" Ryder asked

"I'm fine Ryder sir, just the howl startled me." Chase lied

"Where's Marshall? Didn't he hear the howl to?" Rocky asked and looked around.

"Marshall had a nightmare so I sent him back to bed. He's in a very deep sleep" It wasn't a total lie, Marshall did have a bad dream, he just didn't go back to sleep.

"Do you know where the howl came from Andrew?" Skye asked

"No Skye, I couldn't tell." Andrew said

"Well let's go to bed for now amd figure it out in the morning." Ryder said and everyone walked away but Chase and Zuma.

"You coming dude?" Zuma asked

Chase looked out at the distance, mainly the moon and sighed, not looking back at the labor as he responed quietly.

"I want to go back to sleep in Marshall's pup house" Chase said

Zuma smirked " Well ok but don't do anything that'll cause Andrew to have a headache in the morning." and walked away

Chase blushed deeply and muttered under his breath "I sometimes hate that labor."

Chase looked back at the moon and whimpered silently before walking in Marshall's pup house and layed his head in his paw.

"Please be careful Marshall."

 **Morning**

Chase felt something wet on the top of his head and groaned, rolling over uncomfortably. There was a quiet laugh above Chase, causing Chase to slowly sit up and open his eyes. The sky was navy blue with a bright pink at the end but bright blue orbs surrounded his vision.

"M-Marshall?" Chase whispered

"Hi Chasey." Marshall greeted quietly

Chase was definitely fully awake now. His tail wagged and he gave Marshall a sweet kiss which Marshall greatly returned.

"Your ok?" Chase asked as he pulled away.

"I'm perfectly healthy and ready for action." Marshall winked

"Thank goodness, I was so worried about you." Chase sighed in relief and wrapped his paws on Marshall's wasit.

Marshall laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around Chase's neck "I'm so happy your not acting serious when your with me Chasey. I wouldn't care."

"That's how you make me feel all the time." Chase whispered and licked Marshall's nose.

Marshall chuckled "That tickles."

Chase smirked and pulled Marshall's body closer to his. Marshall gave out a very quiet gasp when Chase brought his muzzle to his ear.

"If you think that tickles, what else should I do with my tongue on your body" Chase said huskily

A shiver rolled up Marshall's spine. Did Chase have to tease him so much?! Marshall felt something wet and a bit sticky touch his neck, making him hum.

"N-Not now Chasey, please?" Marshall moaned

"Why?" Chase asked, still licking the dally's sweet neck.

"We need to wake up the others quickly." Marshall whispered, struggling to keep moans in.

Chase pulled away and looked at Marshall in concern "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is terrible." Marshall whimpered "Remember what Ryder said about the vampires attacking in five days?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with it? It's only been two days." Chase said

"No Chasey every two decades, Sahi bits his heir and that's when the invasion will start. And it's not five days, it's 3 weeks and according to today, the invasion starts-"

"Tommorow" Chase finished in shock.


	9. The BloodSucking War (Part 2)

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted

"Look, I know this is bad-"

"Bad, bad?! This is terrible! How in the name of the dog god are we gonna evaucate this town by tommorow?!" Rocky shouted

"Yeah, and explain to them that vampires are taking over the whole entire city?!" Rubble added

Andrew walked up to Marshall and narrowed his eyes "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Sahi told me in my dream last night. The nightmare? Didn't Chase tell you?" Marshall said and glared back

"How?"

"Remember? His heir?"

"That's not a logical answer."

"Whatever is?"

Chase put his paws on both of the arguing pups shoulders and pulled them away from each other.

"Guys, we need to come up with a plan. Not fight with each other." Chase shouted over the panicked pup.

"Chase is right pups, we shouldn't be in panick. Right now we have to evacuate this entire town." Ryder said

"How awe we going to do that Wyder?" Zuma asked

"We have to come clean. But first we're gonna need Everest and Jake's help."

"What? No way! I can't do that. Can't we just call Tracker and Carlos?" Marshall said

"Tracker and Carlos couldn't come even if they wanted to. Their on a mission to search for a flower Mayor Goodway wants." Ryder explained

"But why can't you see Everest and Jake Marshall? Everest and Jake are our friends and you and Everest are best friends." Skye said

"It's not Jake I'm worried about. It's Everest, she scared of vampires and has a lot of weapons to kill me." Marshall whimpered

"She's what? How do you know?" Rocky asked

"She told me and she showed me all her weapons that she keeps in the woods from Jake." Marshall replied

"Don't worry Marshall, I'm sure Everest will understand." Chase said softly

"Ok, maybe not" Chase muttered

Jake was holding Everest tightly. She growled at the dally and was trying to get to him but Jake held her. Marshall was hiding behind Chase and he was terrified. Andrew was next to Ryder, a little scared at what the husky would do to him next.

"I told you she was terrified. She's gonna kill me." Marshall whispered to Chase and put his head on Chase's back.

"She'll have to get through me first. I'm not gonna let her kill you before she kills me." Chase whispered back and Marshall let out a low laugh.

"Chase! Get away from that thing before it bits you!" Everest growled

"Well, I can see I'm not welcomed so I should probably go." Marshall whispered

"Yeah, meet you at my pup house?" Chase suggested

Marshall smiled "I wouldn't be anywhere is the world." was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

Everest jumped from Jake's arms and ran over to check Chase. Chase honestly felt really uncomfortable with Everest checking all over his body and sniffing his fur.

"Uh Everest, I'm fine. Can you please not sniff my fur?" Chase asked as nicely as he could even though he was very irritated.

Everest blushed and backed away a step "Sorry, just making sure."

"So let me get this straight." Jake said "Marshall dude is a vampire now and their are thousands of vampires coming tommorow?"

"Yup." Ryder said

"I have to go find Marshall, I'll be right back." Chase said and walked out

"Be carful Chase! Don't let him bite you." Everest yelled before just he was out of sight.

"Hey Everest, Jake, you guys want to hear all of this happened?" Skye asked

Everest and Jake looked at each other and shrugged "Sure"

Chase walked to his pup house where the door was closed. He knocked once and it opened to reveal the blood sucking dalmatian he was in love with.

"Is she still against me?" Marshall asked

"Yup, but I think once they hear the whole story she'll understand." Chase shrugged

"I told you guys this was a bad idea." Marshall said sadly

"Marsh, she'll always be on our side. Its Everest for crying out loud, she more a true friend then all of us. She'll come around" Chase smiled sweetly and put his paw on Marshall's shoulder.

Marshall nodded and they both went in Chase's pup house and closed the door behind them.

"You still like like me? Even after all of this" Marshall said, his back facing Chase.

"Of course I do, I literally can't keep my paws off you. My muzzle too." Chase said and hugged Marshall from behind with a lick on his spotted cheek.

Marshall hummed and tilted his head back so his head was facing Chase's. Even in the dark, Chase could still see Marshall's eyes glow with happiness and that made Chase's heart beat faster. Marshall nuzzled Chase's soft and warm fur wwith a sigh of relief.

"I like like you too Chasey." Marshall said sweetly

Chase smiled even wider and pecked Marshall's cheek. Marshall turned to face Chase and put his paws on both sides of the his muzzle. Chase leaned his head down and licked Marshall's nose causing Marshall to chuckled.

"Mmm, since you can call me Chasey, can I call you Marshy?" Chase whispered, chewing on Marshall's ear.

Marshall struggled to keep his moans of pleasure in but a few spilled out. Marshall tried to nod yes without speaking but his vampire desires wanted so much more and Chase wasn't helping him keep himself together. Chase kissed Marshall's ear and licked his neck.

"Yes, yes please" Marshall said desperately.

Chase smirked and kissed Marshall's cheek "Thank you Marshy."

Marshall looked up at Chase and pushed him on his back. Chase gasped, slightly surprised by the sudden movement but also excited. When Marshall looked at him, Chase knew there was something different, his eyes were slight darker shade of blue but that thought was overflowed by pleasure. Marshall was kissing Chase's neck and licked his ear slowly. Chase moan but Marshall put a paw on his mouth.

"Shhh Chasey, we don't want the others to suspect anything...yet." Marshall winked

Chase chuckled until a thought came to his mind "Hey, when was the last time we went for a walk together?"

"Umm, I think it was about 6 months 5 days and 3 hours ago" Marshall calculated with a giggle

"You've been hanging out with Rocky to much." Chase chuckled

"Wanna go?"

"Sure, it's been awhile since I've been around town." Marshall said and crawled off Chase.

Chase opened his door and they walked out together, paw in paw. They were about to start walking until they heard yelling inside the lookout.

"Guess that walk will have to wait huh?" Marshall asked

"Yup, we better go check it out." Chase gritted through his teeth

The two pups walked through, sadden and annoyed that they couldn't spend the day with each other. As they walked through the glass doors of the lookout, Everest was in tears. No one comforted her, not even Jake, they just stared hard and blankly at her. Chase could see it in everyone's eyes, the disappointment and anger and knew she must've said something about someone. Marshall on the other hand was focused on a crying Everest.

"What's going on? Why is Everest crying?" Marshall asked

Everest gasped and looked at Marshall. Without any warning, she ran to him and hugged him, sobbing in his chest. Both Chase and Marshall were shocked and blindly confused, Chase a little more jealous. Just a minute ago she was trying to kill Marshall and now she was hugging him?

Marshall unconsciously and gently hugged her back, still shocked and confused. Chase looked at everyone else and saw they were mentioning for him to come to them. He walked quietly to them, not to disturb the crying husky and the confused dalmatian.

"What's going on guys?" Chase asked quietly

"We told Everest and Jake everything." Rocky replied

Chase blushed "Everything? Even-"

"Yup, every single detail. Sorry but we had to." Skye said

"When we told hew, she thought we made that whole stowy up because we'we, hew wowds, "The nightmawe's fwiends" and, still hew wowds, "He can die fow all I cawe" so we weminded hew of all the things Mawshall has done fow hew." Zuma explained

"She really said that?" Chase growled quietly

Everyone nodded and they all looked at the two pups at the front door. Marshall was whispering words in her ear and he had a small smile on his face. Everest stopped sobbing but she was crying softly. Jealousy and rage filled Chase's heart. Marshall didn't even know and he was acting so kindly towards her, it raged Chase. Marshall's eyes opened and they clicked with Chase's. A strange feeling ran through both pups bodies and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. It was like they were in sync, their hearts beating thr same rates and blood moving through them at the same pace. Once they finally closed their eyes, images flashed through their minds and emotions burst in their blood cells. All the moments they shared, the feelings they shared, their past, were flooding both pups like an over flowed glass of milk. Chase opened his eyes again and saw Marshall staring right at him.

" _Chasey?_ " Marshall's voice whispered in Chase's head

" _M-Marshall? How are you talking to me? In my own head!_ " Chase screamed inside his head

" _I...don't know. But I saw all your memories and felt your emotions. Even from back then._ "

" _I did too, let's talk about it when we go for out walk. Mention this to the others later._ "

" _Ok_ "

"Are you two dude ok? Your staring at each other that's gives me bad vibes." Jake said

"Uh yeah, we're fine. Right Marshall?" Chase said nervously

"Yup, absolutely fine." Marshall said as he let go of Everest

"I-I'm really sorry Marshall" Everest whispered

"It's alright Eve, we all jump to conclusions. Especially Mr. Detective over here." Marshall winked at Chase who blushed "But we make them right. I know what you said about me but it's ok because I know your doing this out of fear and fear makes you do some crazy things. So before you say it, I forgive you and it's ok."

Everest smiled "Your still the same Marshall even after all you went through."

Marshall smirked "You can't get rid of me that easily just by biting my neck and turning me into a vampire." Marshall glanced at Chase and blushed "And a certain pup taught me that."

"So does that mean your gonna help us?" Rocky asked hopefully

"Yeah, why wouldn't we." Everest said proudly

The pups all howled and Ryder and Jake smiled. They were and were gonna get stronger. Together.

Chase and Marshall were walking across the sand. Since they finally got Everest on their side everyone has been training alot. Just an hour ago they stopped and that's when Chase and Marshall went for their walk and what better and romantic way to take a walk is on the beach while the sun was setting. The two pups sat not that far from the small wave current, staring at the sunset.

"What a day huh?" Chase asked

"You mean what a 3 weeks, things have been crazy lately. We had a fight, I got bit by a vampire, found out I'm a vampire two weeks later, me and you had our first ever kiss, I then found out I have royal vampire dog blood and magic, found Andrew, a week later Sahi the evil vampire king who wants to control me, called for warning and gave us more information, we told each other our feelings and now we're together, you found out about my vampire form, and now we're going into a war tomorrow. That's one heck of a adventure if you ask me." Marshall explained.

"Don't forget the part about Everest and-what exactly did we do today?" Chase asked

"I don't know either Chase. It's like we could talk telepathic and feel each other's emotions. I can still feel yours, it's confusion, alot." Marshall chuckled

"Weird, I-I also saw some of your memories before you met me but I want you to tell me what happened before I jumped into conclusions" Chase asked, rubbing his forearm while looking at Marshall.

Marshall sigh and looked down "It all started when I was born in a small farm. My mom and dad thought I was the most presious thing in the world. A month later my dad died from a disease and my mom was heart broken. She treated me horrible because I looked just like my dad except for my eyes. She wouldn't look at me, talk to me, was barley home and when she did come home she was drunk and let's just say I got a punishment." Marshall moved his fur and Chase could see dark pinkish and red scars before Marshall covered them up again "She tortured me so bad for 3 years until she dropped me somewhere and I never saw her again. Then I was there for 2 years, all alone until Ryder's parents found me. The rest is history."

All Chase could do was bring Marshall tightly in his arms. He held the spotted pup and kissed his ear. The worse part was the Chase could feel Marshall's emotions. Hurt. Saddness. Anger. And happiness. Why was Marshall happy?

"Why are you happy?" Chase asked

"Because Chasey, I don't have to see her anymore. I'm with Ryder and the pups and all my friends, the greatest friends I had ever had. And you, the greatest boyfriend I ever had, well only had. The most important and best thing that happened to me was meeting you." Marshall replied, nuzzling into the cock of Chase's neck.

"And you said I was a sweetheart. You really know how to bring a pups spirit up." Chase joked and they both laughed

"It's what I do, I hate it when it's a sad area." Marshall chuckled and let go of Chase.

"So do you think that this whole thing has something to do with one of the your stages?"

"Let me think." Marshall said and thought

' _Lets see, I already changed into my vampire form, have my powers and know how to control them so that only leave... finding a mate to do 'it'it' with. Is this how vampires know their mates?_ ' Marshall gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Well?" Chase said and raised an eyebrow

"Uh, promise not to leave or scream?" Marshall gulped

Chase nodded and Marshall looked down "The third stage...finding a mate to do... you know what with. I think this has something to do with it."

Chase froze. His heart was beating constantly and his eyes widened. That single word floated repeatedly in his head. Mate. Mate. Mate.

' _Marshall's my future mate?!_ ' Chase screamed loudly in his head.

Marshall winced, blushing deeply "Um Chase, I can tell your screaming in your head and it kinda hurts."

Chase blinked and blushed heavily "S-Sorry, forgot."

They avoided each other's eyes, both were as red as Marshall's fire truck at the embarrassing information they just received.

"Let's talk about this after this whole war is over." Chase suggested quietly

"Agreed." Marshall squeaked out


	10. The BloodSucking War (Part 3)

The night was fresh and young, the moon was full and bright over the small town, Adventure Bay. Silence was the only thing you could hear from the small town. A sickening howl erupted from now so far away, probably waking up the entire town if everyone was there. The Mayors and everyone from Adventure to Foggy Bottom was at Jake's moutain, all safe and sound.

At the lookout, the pups, Andrew and Ryder were in HQ coming up with a plan. All the pups, except Marshall and Andrew, had suits on that looked exactly like Marshall's training suit but they were in their respective colors. Ryder had on a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, matching pants and boots. His vest was made out of the same material from the pup's suits.

"Alright pups, the vampire army will be here soon. Marshall, Andrew, you guys are in charge leading this whole thing until it's over." Ryder ordered

"Yes sir!" Marshall and Andrew soluted

"Me and Skye will take one more look around town to see if we missed anyone and then come back." Ryder added before he and Skye ran out the room.

Marshall and Andrew stepped up, both a blanked expressions but Chase could tell Marshall was really nervous but confident at the same time.

"Alright pups and Jake, this is it. We have to fight for this entire town and for the world and if we don't, we're all doomed so here's the plan. Andrew is gonna call on some friends so they can help us. Rocky, you take downtown. Zuma, you take the beach. Rubble, you take the center. Jake and Everest, you'll take the south side and Chase, you'll take the north. Me and Andrew will take the lookout. Got that pups, and Jake" Marshall said, emotionless as ever.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said

" _Are you sure about this Marshy?_ " Chase said in his head

" _I'm sure Chasey. I'll be fine_ " Marshall replied softly

"Alright, if you guys want to stay here until Andrew's friends come then that's fine but I need to talk to Chase" Marshall said softly, more emotion in his voice.

Chase walked up to Marshall while Andrew went down the elevator. The pups and Jake watched the two pups in love talk.

"Are you sure about this? I can stay here and let Andrew take my place." Chase suggested leaning his head on the dally's.

Marshall smiled and put his paw on Chase's cheek "I told you, I'll be fine. I'm a better fighter in my vampire form anyway and much in control."

"Please be careful, don't over do it." Chase said

"I promise."

Chase looked in Marshall's eyes a little while before they kissed deeply. Marshall's paws were around Chase's neck while Chase raised his paw on Marshall's cheek. Behind them, the three male pups smirked among themselves while Everest's and Jake's jaw dropped.

"You guys weren't kindding, were you?" Everest whispered

"Nope." Zuma whispered back

Ryder and Skye arrived at Jake's mountain, running towards the cabin. Ryder put his ear quietly to the door and knocked softly.

"Its me, Ryder and Skye. Just came to see if everything is alright." Ryder whispered

The door opened slowly to reveal a blond girl with blue eyes wearing a white t shirt, black leggings and brown boots.

"Ryder, Skye, has it started yet?" Katie asked, closing the door behind her.

"No, but Marshall will let us know if it starts." Ryder replied

"I still can't belive he's a vampire. What if he gets really hurt, or worse?" Katie said

"Don't worry Katie, Marshall's a tough pup. We won't let him get hurt, especially Chase." Skye said

"Skye, can you go check on Mayor Goodway and everyone to make sure they're ok?" Ryder asked

Skye yiped in response and ran inside the cabin. Ryder looked at Katie and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be ok Katie, me and the pups will handle this." Ryder whispered

Katie hugged Ryder back "Don't die out there, ok?"

"Okay."

Chase pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and smiled. Marshall smiled back and wiped the tiny tear that was coming out of Chase's eye.

"Don't be sad now Chasey, this is so not the last time we see each other and you know it." Marshall said confidently

"Yeah, of course I do. Im judt worried. Listen, before we do this whole thing, I need to tell you something." Chase said

"What is it?" Marshall asked

"I l-" before Chase could finish, red lights flashed.

"They're here." Rubble said slowly

"Everyone outside!" Marshall yelled

From not that far away was a large black cloud moving closer to Adventure Bay. It wasn't just a black cloud, it was a huge swarm of vampires! The pups and Jake ran outside next to Andrew and looked up at the sky.

"Andrew, any sign of your friends?" Marshall asked

Andrew smirked "They're already there bud."

"Awesome. Everyone, go to your posts and when your done, hurry back to the lookout." Marshall ordered

Everyone nodded and got in their trucks. Chase and Marshall shared one last kiss before Chase got in his truck and drove off. Marshall watched as he drove off, his heart began filled with worry and concern. Andrew put his paw on Marshall's shoulder and nodded.

"He'll be fine." Andrew whispered

"Yeah, I know my Chasey is strong." Marshall smirked

"That's the spirit. Should we let Ryder and Skye know they're here?" Andrew asked

"Yeah. Ryder, Skye, come in." Marshall said to his pup tag

"Ryder here. What is it Marshall?"

"They're here. Ryder, can you go help Chase on the north side of the town and Skye, can you go help Rubble in the center of town." Marshall explain

"On it! We're on our way!" Skye said and they ended the call.

Marshall closed his eyes and started talking to Chase telepathically.

" _Chasey, you there?_ "

" _Loud and clear Marshy. What's up?_ "

" _I'm sending Ryder to you for some back up. I wouldn't want you to come back all hurt and bruised. That'll kill me._ "

" _You it sound like I can't take care of myself._ " Chase joked " _Alright. Before I go, I really need to tell you that I l-_ " Chase got cut off

" _Chase? Chasey, you there?_ "

"Chase!" Marshall screamed along with a groan.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Andrew asked

"It's Chase, I was talking to him telepathically, I explain later, and he got cut off and I can feel his pain." Marshall rambled on

"Marshall, Chase will be fine. I have the best fighters I know out there and if I know better, my buddies will back him up" Andrew confirmed, putting a paw on Marshall's shoulder.

Andrew and Marshall saw the black cloud split up into four groups and headed each way their friends were heading but one large bat looking dog was flying straight towards them.

"You ready for this?" Andrew asked

Marshall looked at the moon, it was finally shining fully in the sky. Both vampire pups changed into their vampire forms. Andrew's fur turned tan brown and his tail turned to stone. His eyes turned yellow while his teeth grew to his chin and his claws were pitch black.

"Now I'm ready. Let's do this" Marshall smirked


	11. The BloodSucking War (Part 4)

**Downtown**

Rocky arrived at City Hall and jumped out his truck. It was almost to quiet for the mix breed to notice someone was behind him until he saw shadows rasing in the moon light.

Behind him, were thousands of red dogs growling protectively of themselves. Rocky gulped and turned around, chuckling nervously.

"Y-You must be Andrew's friends. Please tell me I'm right." Rocky said, shaking a little.

The bigger dog, leader of the group, walked up to Rocky. He had green eyes and a scar on his flatten ear, not like his army. When the leader was close enough, he smirked and started to laugh along with the rest of his crew. Rocky was mildly confused, for such a small and smart pup he wasn't getting what was so funny.

"Did I say something funny?" Rocky asked

"Oh no no son, we just think you look a little like Andrew when he was younger. My name is Jordan, learder of the Blood Dogs." the deep voice pounded the air but to Rocky, it was soft.

"Andrew looked like me?" Rocky asked

"Sure did, we thought he was a wolf because of how he sneaked in the shadows." Jordan chuckled

Suddenly, a sworm of bat looking dogs flew in and landed about 5 feet away from them. Rocky turned to Jordan and he snickered, bending down with his narrowed eyes glued to the black dogs.

"Well its nice to meet you Mr. Jordan sir. Ready to get this started?" Rocky smirked

Jordan returned the smirk and chuckled "Ah, just getting to the point I see. I like you kid. Let's get ready to rumble grew!"

"Ruff! Gun" Rocky barked

Out of his dark green pup pack came a 44 caliber loaded with silver bullets that you shoot full-size shotshells. A battle cry of warrior dogs screamed loudly on both sides and charged at one another.

Punches and screams mixed together like the colors. Bright and colorful beams shot back and forth between the two warrior's. Three pitch black dogs head towards Rocky and tried to punch him but Rocky dodged them all and barked his bullet to shoot, killing the three all together but then Rocky got punched in the gut, flying back into the City Hall stairs.

 **The Beach**

Zuma arrived at the beach and jumped out his hover craft. The sand right infront of his rised into lot of figures. A very tan group walked up to him, all we're vampires. The leader of the group stood infront of Zuma and was about 5 inches tall. She had blue eyes and brown curly ears.

"Sup dudes, I'm Zuma." Zuma greeted

"Hey, my name is Sarah and I'm the leader of the Sandoon Vamps. Friend of Andrew's?" Sarah asked

"Totally, that dude is fun to hang out with." Zuma nodded

A screech echoed from the water. Zuma and the Sandoon Vamps looked and saw Sahi's army flying straint to them. Zuma and Sarah bent down in defense with their tails high in the air, ready to fight.

"Weady to get this pawty stawted dudetta?" Zuma asked, smirking

"I like the way you talk little dude. Ready everybody!" Sarah yelled

A scream full of confidence blasted in the air as the black pitch dogs tackled everyone down.

"Wuff Wuff Holly watew gun!" Zuma yelled

Out of his black and orange pup pack was an orange and blue water cannon, similar to Marshall's. Zuma sprayed at least 10 black dogs, their screams got quieter as they melted into black goo and stirred up in the sand. Zuma snickered and ran to Sarah's side.

 **The Center of Town**

Rubble ran out his rig right next to Mr. Porter's shop. He was stopped when he spotted a group running up to him. They were all blue and looked scary into Rubble's eyes. Rubble curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, whimpering, thinking that they were gonna kill him.

A soft laugh above him made him remove one of his paws and stood up, still a little shaky.

"You don't look like your gonna kill me. You actually look like Apollo the super pup but your taller and...blue?" Rubble said

The leader was above him He had purple eyes and a strong jaw. He was about 5'9 feet tall as he smiled and lean down to Rubble's height.

"So your Rubble? Nice mucles for such a small pup. I'm Henry."

"Thanks, and nice to meet you Henry. So what's your group called?" Rubble asked

"We're the lightening flames and not just because of our color." Henry said and winked

They all heard a coptor above them and saw a mini pink rescue copter landing near Rubble's rig. Jumping out, the small cockapoo pup ran to Rubble's side and smiled.

"Hi Rubble, hey guys." Skye greeted

"Hey Skye." Rubble replied

"Hi." Everyone greeted

"Well aren't you just the prettiest puppy I ever saw." Henry smirked

Skye laughed "Thank you. My name's Skye."

"I'm Henry and this my gang, the lightening flames. It's very nice to meet you both." Henry said

The black minions of Sahi landed infront of the group, surprising them greatly. All of them got in fighting position. Henry and his army growled and got into battle stance while the pups were prepared.

"Ruff, mini garlic bombs." Rubble barked out

"Ruff Ruff, gun." Skye barked out

Out of Rubble's dark yellow pup pack came a launcher like Chase's but it was yellow and black. Out of Skye's dark pink pup pack was a silver 33 caliber, smaller than Rocky's.

"Woah, nice tools Rubble and Skye. Not gonna shoot us with that are you?" Henry joked

Rubble chuckled "Nope, just stay clear."

"Got it."

The lightening flame dogs began to have static around their bodies and both groups charged at one another.

 **The south side**

Jake and Everest arrived on the south side of town. Jumping out of Everest's snow cat, the pair stood there, waiting in silence. Something tapped both their shoulders and they turned around and jumped in surprise.

Behind them were gray dogs about 4'2 feet. The leader was laughing infront of them. He had parts of his fur covering one eye and once he stopped laughing, the pair could bee he had yellow eyes.

"Sorry about that but you should've seen the look on your faces" The leader chuckled now with Jake and Everest.

"It's cool dude, My name's Jake and my pup Everest." Jake's said

"Cool, I'm Shade and my grew here are the hunters." Shade said

"Awesome..." Everest and Jake said in unison

A howl altered the group as they turn around to have eyes lurking and growling at them in the shadows.

"Ruff, spotlight!" Everest barked out

Jake took out a 44 caliber with silver bullets and out of Everest dark teal pup pack came a gun that looked exactly like Rocky's gun a spot light like Chase's.

"No time for a quick "How do you do." dudes." Jake said

"Woah, cool getto. You guys sure fid come prepared." Shade said

The two groups, along with Jake and Everest, ran to each other with full force. Attacking visiously to see who was going to get killed first.

 **The north side**

Chase and Ryder arrived on the north side of town, waiting for everyone to arrive. Meanwhile, Chase was trying to talk to Marshall.

" _Marshy? Are you there?_ "

" _Chasey! Oh thank goodness your ok. Are you?_ " a sweet voice popped in his head

" _I'm ok, sorry for the scare earlier. I got distracted and hit a tree._ "

" _Its ok Chasey. Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Talk to you later, kay?_ " and with that, Marshall ended their telepathical talk.

Chase's heart pumped at the voice, it made his world complete ane so easy until he felt something. A feeling of shock, pain, and anger all of a sudden causing him to become worried.

"Why's Marshall feeling this way? I hope he's ok." Chase said to himself

Ryder walked up to Chase and and put a hand on the back of his furry head and rubbed it softly.

"Marshall's gonna be fine Chase. He's strong." He said

Chase nodded and sighed "I hope your right Ryder sir."

Suddenly, out of thin air came a large group of white. It almost looked like they were ghosts. Chase jumped infront of Ryder protectively and growled.

"Who are you?" Chase growled

The large dog, almost the same height as Ryder, walked up to the duo. He had golden eyes that match his ring.

"You must be Chase and Ryder." The leader spoke in a very calm voice that made a shiver go up Chase and Ryder's spine "I am Tom, leader of the wind clan."

"Nice to meet you Tom, thanks for helping us." Ryder said, petting Chase's head.

"Of course, when Andrew told us what was happening, we definitely had to help." Tom replied

Laughing and growls interrupted the two leaders. Chase immediantly got into defense mode.

"Ruff, stake cannon!" Chase barked out

Out of his navy blue pup pack was his cannon launcher. Ryder took out a small watch and clicked it on. Tom amd Chase looked at each, then at Ryder in curiousity.

"No offense but what is a little watch gonna do Ryder?" Tom asked

Before Ryder could answer, he saw one of the black demon looking dogs about to pounce on Chase.

"Chase, duck!" Ryder yelled

Chase obeyed and bent down lowly, covering head with his paws. Just when the pitch black dog was about to bite Chase, a flame of fire shot at the dog. It knocked down on his back and died in its spot.

Chase and Tom looked at Ryder, who held his wrist out, in surprise and shock.

"Nevermind." Tom whispered

"Just don't tell Marshall. He'll kill me if he found out I'm starting a fire." Ryder winked and the army, plus Ryde and Chase, started fighting.

 **At the Lookout**

Sahi landed infront of the two pup. His evil laughter's volumed the entire island. Marshall cringed at the laugh, it creeped his out so much.

" **Well, if it isn't my heir and his friend. Or should I say a traitor.** " Sahi hissed

"Leave Sahi, has done nothing to you." Marshall growled

" _Marshy? Are you there?_ " a huskily voice popped up in Marshall's head.

" _Chasey! Oh thank goodness your ok. Are you?_ "

" _I'm ok, sorry for the scare earlier. I got distracted and hit a tree._ "

" _Its ok Chasey. Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Talk to you later, kay?_ " and with that, Marshall ended their telepathical talk.

Sahi chuckled " **Oh I'm not here for the town, I'm here for you two.** "

"What do you mean? What do you want with Andrew?" Marshall asked

Sahi chuckled again and walked slowly around Marshall and Andrew. Andrew started to grow nervous, tiny bits of sweat dripped down the side of his head while Marshall was confused and angry.

" **Well, Marshall do they call you? I am here for you because you are my heir. I'm here for this little traitor because he is my-** "

"Don't. Say. It. Don't you dare." Andrew growled

" **My son.** " Sahi snickered

Marshall's eyes widened and he swiftly turned to Andrew. Andrew didn't meet his eyes, he was glaring at Sahi and small tears glisten in his eyes.

"What...Your lying" Marshall scowled

" **Oh, of course not my dear boy. Andrew here is my son but I got rid of him and gave him to this ugly lady. Apparently she didn't want him either.** **Isn't that right Andrew?** " Sahi taunted

Andrew looked away from Sahi and sadly looked at Marshall with his head bent downwards "Yes...its true."

Marshall stared at Andrew, not truly believing this. Pain and anger mixed badly in his heart at the thought of Andrew being a fake friend but to only spy and manipulate him?!

"You used me..."

"No, I didn't. I-I didn't even know til a few days after you found me."

"We'll talk later..."

"But Marshall-"

" **Listen to your 'friend' Andrew. You don't want to be left unguarded.** " Sahi said and shot a green beam from his paw.

Marshall and Andrew dodged the attack and fired a yellow and black beam at him. Sahi barley dodged the attack but fired a black beam at one of the lookout walls, causing it to collapse on Andrew.

"Andrew look out!" Marshall yelled

Andrew looked up and saw a big piece of sement about to crush him before he had any spells to destroy it. Marshall tackled him backwards and into the lookout where they rolled in the logue room. Marshall fell next to Andrew and they both groaned.

"Why did you save me? I deserved it." Andrew whispered sadly

Marshall smiled sympathetic at him and nuzzled him "No one deserves to die. Just because you lied, don't ever think you deserve a punishment like that."

"Thanks Marshall. And by the way, I didn't use you and I was never a spy for Sahi. I will always be your friend, your brother." Andrew said softly

Marshall smiled brightly "Same here Andrew."

They heard the lookout doors open and heard footsteps walk in.

" **Come out, come out, wherever you are you pathetic weaklings.** " Sahi voice echoed the room

"On the count of three we jump and attack on different sides." Andrew whispered and Marshall nodded.

Andrew's ear flicked, Sahi was coming their way. He mouthed to Marshall 'One. Two...Three!' and both pups jumped up and blasted Sahi. Marshall's blast was red and Andrew's blast was blue. Sahi screamed when he felt the blast's cut through his fur. The light was burning both Sahi and Andrew but Sahi didn't let a single light show kill him.

" **ENOUGH!** " Sahi yelled and a sound wave pushed Marshall and Andrew to the ground.

Andrew smashed his head against the wall and fainted on the floor. Marshall hit the wall beside the lookout doors on his side and groaned loudly when his body connect with the floor. Sahi walked angrily to Marshall, Marshall looked up at him weakly and growled.

" **Shut it mutt. Your mine.** " Sahi said darkly and shot a beam into Marshall heart.

A loud blood cry scream filled the entire tri state area.

 **With Rocky**

Rocky, Jordan and the rest were just finishing killing the last few vampires. Once that last one was killed, the army of red cried in victory.

"Alright! We did it!" Rocky cheered

Rocky was raised in the air and he felt something warm under him. He looked down and saw that he was on Jordan's back.

"Way to go Rocky! You did it" Jordan cheered

"No way, we all did" Rocky said with a smile and the all cheered

Suddenly, the cheering of victory was silence over a bloody scream coming from the lookout. Rocky's eyes widened and he gasped.

"That's Marshall's scream!" Rocky said in panick

"Boys, stay here and clean up this mess then join us at the lookout. Let's go Rocky" Jordan ordered and he flew, with Rocky on his back, to the lookout

 **With Zuma**

Zuma shot down the last vampire and joined the cheering tan vampires. Sarah saw him walk over and she smiled at him.

"Yo Zuma! We did it little dog" Sarah called out

"Alwight! That was totally awesome dudetta" Zuma replied and they high fived

Just then, they heard a loud scream, a painful one by any chance, coming from thw lookout. Zuma's eyes slid wide and he looked at Sarah.

"That's Mawshall dude! We gotta go to him" Zuma said

Sarah nodded and turned to her army "Clean this up fellas and meet us at the lookout. Later" and grabbed Zuma and headed to the lookout.

 **With Rubble and Skye**

They all were cheering. Every last evil vampire was shredded to pieces. Skye jumped in Rubble's arms and he twirled her around on his hine legs. He set her down and they both laughed until a scream filled the air causing everyone to freeze.

"Marshall!" Skye and Rubble said in unison

"Rubble, quickly in my copter." Skye said and jumped in her copter.

"What about Henry?" Rubble asked and looked at the blue leader.

"I'll be right behind you guys. My grew will join us later." Henry spoked seriously

They all nodded and Skye took off, Henry flying right behind them.

 **With Jake and Everest**

"Ahooooo! Alright!" Everest cheered once the last of Shai's army were down.

"That was awesome!" Jake said, high fiving Shade

"Totally, you guys sure do know how to fight." Shade replied

A blood cry of despair rang through everyone's ears. The large group of shadow looking vampire dogs were confused who it was but Jake and Everest knew exactly who it was.

"Marshall!" Jake and Everest shouted, looking at each other.

"Looks like we have to go. You all, clean this up and meet us at the lookout" Shade ordered and took off with Everest and Jake trailing behind on the ground.

 **With Chase and Ryder**

Chase howled happily "Alright! We did it!"

Ryder picked Chase up and gave him a hug "Way to go Chase! Everyone did a great job."

"Thanks Ryder." Chase said and licked Ryder's cheek

Ryder put Chase down and he walked up to the white knights. Tom bent down and patted Chase's head. Chase smiled up at him and walked up the path to the lookout.

"Now that we're done here we should-'" Chase was cut off when a piercing scream coming from the lookout.

"Oh no..." Ryder whispered

Chase's pupils shrunk into the size of a tiny dot. The feeling of dreadness and emptiness fill half of Chase's hurt, like something was missing. His jaw glinched and he opened his mouth wide.

"MARSHALL!" Chase screamed

Chase turned panickly to Tom and Ryder "I-I can't feel him! I can't talk to him now! He's in trouble Ryder!"

"What are you talking about feeling him?" Ryder asked

"Its the feeling of what true mates feel when they are truely love each other. Right now, Chase is going in a trance of lost love because his mate is in trouble." Tom explained

Ryder nodded and looked at Tom. Tom looked back at Ryder and then at the helpless pup infront of him.

"Ryder, Chase, get on my back. Clam, think you can take it from here and then join us?" Tom asked

The white dogs nodded and Tom kneel down. Ryder and Chase quickly hopped on and Tom took off. Chase couldn't help but let one tear tun down his muzzle but he quickly wiped them away.

' _Marshy, whatever has happened...please hang on...for me._ '


	12. The BloodSucking War (Part 5)

All the leaders and the paw patrol arrived at the lookout. The pups and Ryder, except Everest and Jake, hopped off the leaders back and ran inside, the leaders following them. The place was a reck. The lights were off, the elevator was broken and glass was shattered everywhere, rubble and ash mixed together on the floor but there was no Marshall or Sahi. A cough came from the conor and under the rubble was Andrew.

"Andrew!" Everyone said and ran off to him.

With the help of Henry, Andrew was able to get back on his feet and shake himself off. Chase walked up to him and put his paw on his shoulder.

"Is Marshall here?" Chase asked

Andrew coughed and shook his head "No, the last thing I saw was Sahi walking to Marshall and throw something a spell to his chest. I-I tried to protect him..."

Chase didn't say a word. He slowly backed away from Andrew in shock. Marshall was gone? His Marshall, gone?! Before Chase even had the chance to tell him. And the worse part is that Chase couldn't feel him anymore so now he truly believes something has gone wrong.

"He-He's not dead...is he?" Chase whispered

"No, it's a spell all vampire king's learn to control their heir when they don't listen"

" **Ah, and you are right** "

They all turned around to see Sahi smirking at them. Chase and the other leaders growled at him while the others got their weapons ready.

"What did you do to Marshall?!" Chase growled viscously

Sahi laughed " **You can ask him yourself. Come on out and meet your friends Marshall.** "

Next to Sahi, a figure smaller than him appeared. The spotted pup everyone knew saw him smirking evily at them. His eyes were fully black and it stared in everyone's soul.

" ** _Hello friends_** " Marshall's demonic voice made everyone jump.

"What did you do to him?!" Rocky screamed

" ** _Oh, he did nothing to me Rocky. I feel a whole lot better then I am now!_** " laughed the demon version Marshall.

Sahi clapped his paw and a hissing sound came from outside the lookout.

" **Vampire leaders! If you want me, your gonna have to catch me.** " Sahi snickered and disappeared

The leaders looked at each other and nodded before disappearing as well. Ryder, the pups, and Jake ran outside and saw dozens of new soldiers appeared. Ryder looked at his pups and Jake with a flow of confidence flowing through his veins.

"Ready pups? And Jake?" Ryder asked

"Yeah!" the pups and Jake said

" ** _All of you, get them! Bring them back to Head Quarters dead or alive. But leave me to Chase._** " Marshall said and teleported him and Chase to the backyard.

Ryder, Jake, and the pups glared at the minions as they glared back. Just then, all of the warriors who fought today appeared behind the now larger group.

"Everyone, attack!" Ryder announced

Screams were yelled face in the air as the minions crashed with the warriors and the paw patrol, along with Jake.

Marshall's demonic voice caused Chase to growl. He can still feel a little bit of his Marshall inside, but the only problem was how to get him whole again.

"Marshall you gotta snap out of this!" Chase yelled

" ** _Why Chase? So I can be that pathetic pup you always thought I was._** "Marshall hissed and shot a beam at Chase.

Chase jumped and dodged the attack "Why would I ever think of that from you? I'd never do that."

" ** _I've read your thoughts, your mind, your deepest darkest secrets and know you thought it about once or twice._** " Marshall growled and shot another beam at Chase.

Chase dodged again and walked to Marshall "I admit it, I did only once but I immediately regretted it. I even bit myself as punishment for what I thought. I would never ever think of you that way Marshy."

Marshall groaned " ** _Stop calling me that damn name!_** "

Chase could feel the real Marshall growing in his heart and knew his plan was working. Chase walked closer to Marshall and licked his cheek.

"I'm not afraid or you, nor am I gonna fight you." Chase whispered

Marshall yelled " ** _Get away from me!_** " and blasted Chase.

Chase flew backyards until he got the oak tree. Marshall was above him, smiling evily at his trembling soul.

" ** _I was hoping this would be a little more tougher then I thought. But your as weak as I once was._** " Marshall chuckled

Sahi and the leaders of there five warrior groups were battling head on not that far from the lookout.

"Give it up you evil little man, it's five against one" Jordan commanded

Sahi only laughed " **Oh this is fun. Just like old times huh guys?** "

"Shut up." Sarah growled

" **Oh, did I hit a nerve darling?** " Sahi snickered

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Henry said with a narrow of his eyes

Sahi laughed but was cut off when five blast hit him hard, knocking him backwards.

Ryder dodged that punch from one of the evil dogs and shot it with his flamethrower. Andrew was using his spells to knock them out.

Rocky and Zuma fought side by side as they sprayed and shot down at least ten at a time.

"Dude, on youw left!" Zuma shouted and sprayed 5 evil vampires above Rocky.

"Above you!" Rocky called out and jumped on Zuma's back, shooting the three evil vampires.

Rocky jumped down and pecked Zuma's lips, whispering "Love you."

"Love you too Wocky."Zuma whispered back and they went back to fighting.

Rubble and Skye were surrounded by the evil vampires. They smirked at each other, confusing some of the minions.

"Arff, skateboard!" Rubble barked

His yellow and black skateboard rolled through the vampires, tripping and knocking them over. Rubble jumped on his skateboard while Skye rode on his back. He started to roll in a circle while Skye shot them down. Soon, there were no evil minion surrounding them. Skye jumped off of Rubble's back and kissed his cheek.

"Nice plan." Skye giggled

"Thanks, nice aim." blushed Rubble

Chase dodged the punch from Marshall and tackled him down, wrestling to fight for the top.

"Don't you see what your doing wrong?" Chase said and flipped Marshall over "Your fighting your friends who always been there for you. Always helped you. Always supported you! What about them Marshy?!"

" ** _Shut up you stupid dog! Shut up! I have no friends!_** " Marshall yelled and pinned Chase on his back.

Chase winced at the words but knew it wasn't Marshall talking. Marshall punched and kicked Chase hard, and everytime he did Chase whimpered in pain. With little of his strength left, Chase pinned Marshall down and came close to his face.

" ** _Get off me you mangy-_** " the demonic Marshall was cut off by Chase.

"Come back to me Marshy. Everyone needs you here, fighting with them instead against them. Come back to me...please. I need you more then you'll ever know. Without you, I'm not complete. I love you Marshall, I always have and always will." With that, Chase kissed Marshall passionately.

Marshall squealed and struggled to get out of Chase's grip. Chase wouldn't let Marshall go, he tightened his grip around the possessed pup and kissed him deeply. A dark slime oozed its way out Marshall's eyes. Marshall fell limped to the ground and slowly kissed Chase back. Chase pulled back in surprise and looked down at Marshall. Quickly pulling him up and leaning him against the oak tree, Chase took a few steps back. The feeling of warmth and fuzziest was returning to his heart.

"M-Marshall?" Chase whispered

At the call of his name, Marshall slowly opened his eyes and they were brillient bright blue again.

"C-Chase...oh my gosh Chase!" Marshall gasped, seeing all the bruises and cuts on Chase's body.

He was back. His Marshall was back. His angel like voice made Chase's heart flutter and it felt so to feel Marshall again. Chase's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. Marshall quickly ran into the German Shepard's arms and cried, his paws were glowing blue. Chase hugged Marshall tightly, feeling his strength return to him and less sore. Chase put aside his pride for once and let small tears streamed down his cheeks. A heavy fresh wave of relief flooded over Chase's heart to finally feel the connection with the pup he loves so much back in his arms.

"Your back. I'm so glad your back." Chase choked on a sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Chase, I-I didn't mean to." Marshall cried heavily, pulling Chase closer.

"Shhh, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Chase said softly, stroking the back of Marshall's head.

"I-I heard what you said. I-I love you too Chasey." Marshall stuttered, pulling back just a bit so their noses were touching.

Chase could've sworn he felt his heart have a race with his nervous system. When Marshall said "I love you too" he looked so irrestable and cute, especially when he blushed. Marshall saw the sparkle in Chase's eyes and couldn't help but smile. With no warning what so ever, they crashed their lips with each other and both moaned quietly. This kiss felt entirely different from how they usually kiss, it felt more passionate and with more look then they ever felt before. Marshall wrapped his paws around Chase's neck as the kiss went deeper. Marshall pinched lightly on Chase's bottom lip causing Chase to moan and pulled him closer. The lack of oxygen was starting to bother their bodies so with a quick cursing in their minds, Marshall and Chase pulled ever so slowly apart. Marshall kept his eyes close as he leaned his head on Chase's.

"Your so beautiful." Chase whispered

"Your not so bad yourself handsome." Marshall giggled, still not opening his eyes.

"We're gonna stop Sahi together, and then we'll finally be together in peace." Chase muttered

At the name of "Sahi" Marshall's eyes snapped open. He pulled out of the embrace and smiled sweetly at Chase. Marshall took a few steps back and winked seductive at the now confused and blushing Chase.

"Marshy? Where are you going and what was that wink for?" Chase asked

"I'm gonna end this, on my own. Also, that wink is for when I get back. I love you Chasey." Marshall said

"I love you too Marshy." Chase replided

Without warning, Marshall was embraced with a bright light that looked like a fire ball, red highlights outlining his body. he opened his eyes and they were now bright red. The others saw the light and ran into the back yard, leaving the warriors to fight. Chase watched as Marshall glanced at him and flew away as soon as the others arrived.

"Was that...Marshall?" Andrew asked

"Yeah, that's him alright" Chase muttered, not taking his eyes off where he last saw Marshall

"What brought him back?" Rocky asked

Chase looked backed and smiled "I'll tell you but it's a long story"

 **Meanwhile**

All the leaders were on the ground, either past out or groaning in pain. Sahi stood over them, laughing his tail off. Tom looked up weakly but didn't get up nor did he tried to talk. Sahi walked to the edge of the island and snickered as he floated the same height of the lookout. His body was sudden erupted in a black fire ball with purple outlining his body as well as his eyes. The peaceful stay sky turned into a hatred and evil blood red sky.

" **Yes, finally! This world is mine!** " laughed Sahi

" _No it's not you evil bastard._ "

Snapping his eyes open, Sahi looked infront of him to see a similar pup in his position but he was white.

" **You. How did you-** "

" _You really think a stupid spell can take over me?_ " Marshall laughed " _You must be one stupid evil vampire king._ "

Sahi scowled " **You think this is a game worthless child. You can not stop me now from taking over this pathetic world and making it better.** "

" _You must be really stupid_ _Damien_ _. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be._ " Marshall taunted, flying closer to the evil dog.

Sahi's eyes widened at the name and flew back " **How do you know my name?** "

" _A little birdie told me._ " Marshall replied, holding up his paw " _Surrender now or you'll die._ "

" **When hell turns into winter.** " Sahi muttered darkly

A white glowing laso looped around Sahi and threw him towards Adventure Bay. Chase was just finishing his story.

"Awwww" Everest and Skye cooed

"That's adorable" Rubble added

"Yeah, but anyone feel like something changed about the atmosphere?" Andrew asked

"Talk about the whole town and sky dude." Jake said while looking up

A crash came from the lookout walls way above them all as they looked up. The town was even worse. It was into ashes, buildings were burnt into half, the once clean streets were dirty.

"Oh no..." Rubble whimpered

"Adventure Bay is..." Chase trailed off

The pups, Andrew, Ryder, and Jake looked at each other and then looked out on Adventure Bay.

"Gone..."


	13. The BloodSucking War (Part 6)

"What awe we going to do?! Ouw home..." Zuma whimpered

Rocky nuzzled him gently "Our home isn't gone. As long as we have each other we are home."

"But Rocky, what about the town? Adventure Bay is destroyed so if we can't protect the people, how are we gonna do our job as a rescue team?" Skye asked

"We're still going to protect everyone in this city no matter what happens. All of those people on Jakes mountain are counting on us to make sure they are safe, so that's exactly what we're going to do." Ryder replied

Suddenly, a black and purple fire ball hit the lookout with a bang. The others looked up and saw Sahi come out from the dust and growled. Marshall was infront of him, smirking like an idoit.

" _Like how that feels Sahi?_ " Marshall joked

" **You'll like how this feels.** " Sahi hissed and shot multiple dark blue rays at the dally.

As the beams were coming, Marshall fid nothing to stop them. He just stared blankly at them. His friends and Chase watched in horror.

"Marshall! Move out the way!" Everyone yelled

Marshall ignored them, staring blankly at the beams. When they were close enough, Marshall held out one paw and they all disappeared as fast as they came.The pups jaws dropped and Ryder, Andrew and Jake glanced at each other.

"Ugh! You little pest! I'm getting rid of you now!" Sahi yelled and shot all his black energy towards the dally.

Marshall countered the beam with all his white power and the two fought for their lives, literally. A black sworl like a tornado appeared above them as they fought for power. Sahi's power was slowly over strenthing Marshall's. Marshall grunted and pushed harder.

Sahi laughed evil " **Still feeling tough little puppy.** "

Marshall groaned and pushed harder. He was starting to feel weak and tired, wanting to quit and fall asleep. His friends looked up at them in horror.

"Marshall! You can fight him!" Skye yelled

"Yeah dude, you gotta be the tough guy and push thwough!'' Zuma followed

"You can do it Marshall, We all know you can!" Ryder and Rubble shouted

"C'mon Marshall!" Everest yelled

"You got this little dude!" Jake called out loudly

"We know you can do this Marshall! We and all Adventure Bay have our full trust in you!" Andrew shouted

"Please Marshy, I know you can fight this. We all know you can"! Chase yelled over all.

Marshall's heart snapped into overdrive and his whole figure seemed to change. Instead of white and red and was a whole switch so it was a red fire ball with white highlights. He actualy grew longer and he looked older. He glared daggers into Sahi. His powers had a sudden boast and he pushed all his power, surprising everyone.

" **W-What's going on?!** " Sahi stuttered

" _This is the power you don't and won't ever have you sickin evil bitch._ " Marshall's voice had also gone deeper that made Chase shiver.

Sahi's scream of pain boasted up to a new level as the white light seemed to crush him. The white light shot up in the air and the hatred bloody red sky turned back into the normal and beautiful night sky. The town was all fixed, as if nothing had happened. All the dead minions disappeared like Sahi's body.

The entire town of Jake's mountain came out of their hiding spots and cheered, jumping back in their cars and drove back to Adventure Bay.

The different color warriors cheered. The leaders were now all healed and we're standing up, checking themselfs before disappearing.

The light faded and Marshall, back to his normal self, fell from the sky. Ryder ran forward and cought him just in time, laying him gently on the ground as everyone ran around them. Marshall was breathing heavily, laying unconsciously with his bagged eyes closed.

Chase put his paws on Marshall's side and shook him "Wake up Marshy."

No response. Everyone was starting to get worried. Chase nudged Marshall with his nose and blew softly in his ear.

"Leave me alone Chase, I'm tired and it's to early." Marshall groaned and rolled over.

Everyone chuckled and Chase kissed Marshall's cheek, relief that his boyfriend was back to normal. Marshall lifted his eyes half way open and wobbly stood on his four legs. Chase looked at him worriedly and came to his side just in case.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Chase whispered

"I'm fine baby, don't worry about it." Marshall whispered back

"That was totally awesome dude!" Zuma exclaimed

"Yeah, that was pawsome." Rubble commented

"Yeah, even though I don't know exactly what scientifically happened, that was a awesome light show." Rocky added

"We're all glad your ok though." Skye said

"Thanks...pups." Marshall said weakly with a yawn.

Marshall sleepily glanced over to Andrew and walked over to him with Chase by his side. Andrew looked up to Marshall's weakly smiling face and couldn't help but smile.

"It's all ok now Andrew, your dad is gone." Marshall said softly

"Dad?!" Everyone but Marshall and Andrew yelled in unison.

"Yeah, I found out a few days after he called us." Andrew chuckled nervously "And thank you so much Marshall, I really owe you one."

"No...no problem bud, that's what family...is...for." Marshall breathed out his sentence and slumped down

"Are you gonna be ok little dude?" Jake asked as he rubbed Marshall's head.

"We can take you back inside so you can rest." Ryder suggested

"That...that would be nice." was all Marshall said, laying his head on Chase's shoulder when his eye llids started to get heavier.

Chase nuzzled him "You did a great job, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you...Chase...your so...sweet." Marshall said weakly, slowly licking Chase's muzzle.

"I think we should get you inside Marshall, you need rest." was all Marshall heard before everything went black.


	14. The Finale

It was dark. To dark to see anything at the moment. A flashlight wouldn't even be bright enought to see. A dark energy flowed through the empty dark space, the only sound it made was beats of a living heart.

Then, a white aura glowed in the center of the darkness, only lighting up a few feet away from it. It lit up the dark mood but not that much as it was still dark around it. A figure started to form in the white vod, a tennage dog with black spot mistaking by black puffs of smoke.

The dally was floating silently, a determined expression was painted across his face. His body was stiff and his eyes were closed.

" **You will give in to your inner vampire. You can't resist the wealth. You mustn't dismiss, this is bad for your health.** " the dark vod whispered

"I can resist, your not the boss of me. And I think I know my health is perfectly fine without you messing with me." Marshall replied, opening his bright blue eyes.

The dark voice gave him a cracking laughter " **Your a fool to thinking you will escape me.** **You and I are bonded to be.** "

"Which makes you a bigger fool for underestimating me. And you and me were never and _will_ never be bonded. " Marshall growled

" **My time is almost up, do not forget to drink that cup.** "

"What cup are you-"

" **F** **arewell foolish dog.** " was all Marshall heard before everything went black again.

" _Marsh..._ "

" _Mar...all_ "

"Marshall, wake up."

Marshall groaned and sat up, his eyes half way open from his previous 'nap'. As his blurry vision began to clear, Marshall could see he was in the lookout.

"Wait...the lookout?" Marshall thought

"The lookout! Adventure Bay! we have to-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down Marshall. Everything is fine, the town is re built and safe, so is the lookout. We're all safe and sound." Chase's soothing deep voice rang in Marshall's ears.

Marshall sighed in relief and relaxed a little "How? I thought it was destroyed."

"Whatever you did, it fixed it."

Marshall looked up amd saw the leaders standing infront of him. He gulped nervously, his bright glittering blue eyes were looking into purple eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Who are you?" Marshall asked

"We are the pack leaders of the Vampires in Adventure Bay. I'm Henry, this is Sarah, Tom, Jordan, and Shad." Henry replied, lowering his neck to look into Marshall's eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Marshall and thanks for all your help." Marshall smiled

They nodded and smiled back. The pups, Andrew, Ryder and Jake came from behind the dogs, smiling sweetly at Marshall. Chase rushed over to Marshall and nuzzled him. Marshall nuzzled back lovingly, happy to have the one he loves the most by his side again.

"How long was I out?" Marshall asked Chase

"Only 2 days, but I missed you." Chase whispered silently in Marshall's ear.

"You can be to clingy sometimes" Marshall giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Only to you Marshy, only to you." Chase chuckled and kissed Marshall's forehead.

"Are you alright dear boy, you still look exhausted." Tom asked

"I'm fine now, just a little hungry." Marshall chuckled

"Well we can-"

"Sorry to interrupt you dudes but I have a question." Jake said " Will Marshall be able to turn back into a normal pup?"

"Why yes actually. All he has to do is drink the royal cup. That is, if he wants to." Shad said

Marshall than remembered something from his weird dream.

 _ **'My time is almost up, do not forget to drink that cup.'**_

"No."

"No?!" Everyone repeated

"I don't want to be a normal pup again. Andrew taught me how to control my powers so I can use them to help around Adventure Bay. And being a vampire pup is actually really fun. It brought all of us closer." Marshall's tail twisted up with Chase's and they smiled at each other with a blush.

Suddenly, all the leaders started to bend down, their tails sticking in the air. Everyone was confused by this sudden action.

"What awe you dudes doing?" Zuma asked

"We are bowing to Marshall." Sarah replied

"Why?" Marshall asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"You are our new king now."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

Marshall's heart skipped a beat and lowered in his stomach. He turned paler once all eyes were on him.

"W-What? Why am I the leader?" Marshall stuttered

"Its the blood code, once the heir defeats the vampire king then he/she becomes the ruler and stay at the kingdom until they bite their next heir." Jordan explain

"But that'll be forever! What are we gonna do without Marshall?!" Rocky said that was on everyone, but the leaders, minds.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done." Tom said

Marshall looked down, unsure what to do. He looked up and stared at his friends. Their faces were filled with sorrow, anger, shock, and saddness but Chase's was blank. No emotion ran through his body, nothing that Marshall has seen before since they were little. Then, his eyes were caught by Andrew's and a idea popped up.

"What if the vampire king's son took over, then I wouldn't have to be king." Marshall said

Everyone looked at Henry and Jordan. They looked at each other then at Marshall and Andrew.

"That...has never been done before." Tom said slowly

"Please, I can't leave my family for another. If they can't come then I can't." Marshall explained, looking back at his smiling friends. "The ones I love the most are here." Chase nuzzled him and smiled which Marshall returned "Adventure Bay needs all of us to protect it."

"What do you say Andrew?" Jordan asked

"I'll do it, but in a better way." Andrew declared

"Yes!" The pups and Ryder cheered

"Does that mean Marshall gets to stay?" Chase asked

"Of course. But he'll have to come to the kingdom for the ceremony. And you are all welcome." Sarah said

"That sounds like your about to go." Rubbled whimpered

Henry walked over to the English dog and pawrd his head "It'll be ok Rubble, we'll see each other again at the ceremony."

"Goodbye everyone! Thanks for the help." Sarah waved

"Goodbye." The pups waved sadly as they a disappeared.

"Guess that means I have to go to." Andrew said and smiled sadly

"We're gonna miss you Andrew." Everest said and hugged him.

"Yeah dude, we'we gonna miss youw clueless mind." Zuma sniffed and followed Everest's action.

"And how you always make everything interesting." Next was Rocky followed by Rubble and Chase.

Once the group hug broke, Andrew smiled as he sheddded a little tear "I'm going to miss you guys to."

Marshall step up and hugged Andrew tightly "I'll miss you brother."

Andrew hugged back even tighter "I'll miss you more brother. Promise to visit me so we can go hunting together."

"I promise, I intend to keep it." Marshall whispered, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

They pulled and and smiled at one another. Marshall stepped back, waving at Andrew with a smile. Andrew smiled and waved back, disappering with the others.

Chase came by Marshall's side and licked his tears away. They were a bit salty but it made Marshall feel better. The group sat in silence, not knowing what to do next.

"Well..." Ryder trailed off "Anybody up for a victory party?"

The pups and Jake smirked at each other happily.

*

Different colored lights bursted through city hall. Music filled the happy air while the citizens danced along. Ryder and Katie were talking, looking amongst the pups.

"I'm so glad this war is over." Katie said

"Me too. I think me and the pups are going to take a break for a while. Its best for them." Ryder replied, looking over to his girlfriend.

"I agree, the pups need a little rest after this. Of course, being the pups leader you should to and..." Katie rambled on

Ryder tool a sip of his juice and smile. He kissed Katie on the lips, stopping her from talking. At first, Katie was surprised by the surprised kiss but then relaxed and kiss back. Unfortunately, Ryder pulled away. The couple smiled softly at each other and Katie took a sip of her drink.

"I was ramblimg again, wasn't I?" Katie said lowly, putting her cup infront of her nose and mouth.

Ryder chuckled "Yes but your just worrying about me. I'll be fine Katie, and so will the pups."

Katie looked forwward and smirked "Speaking of pups..."

Ryder followed her gaze and smiked as well. While all the pups, who were apartly in pair, dancing and talking, Marshall was pulling Chase out of the party.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Ryder snickered

"Probably somewhere to be alone."

 **With Chase and Marshall**

The couple surprisingly made it to the lookout quickly. They silently walked in Chase's pups house and shut the door, making sure it was locked. Marshall sat closely infront of Chase and licked the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so glad this is over." Chase whispered

"Me too. That means we finally get to be alone. Without no reason to go back to the party." Marshall said, licking down to Chase's neck.

Chase moaned and felt something below him start to grow. He gulped silently and put his paws on Marshall's waist. Marshall stopped licking Chase's neck and raised his eyes to meet his boyfriend's.

"You know I love you. So much." Chase said, stroking Marshall's leg.

Marshall gave a small moan and nodded "I love you too Chase. Listen, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

Marshall looked down at his chest and moved some of his fur out of the way, revealing a long pink scar.

Chase's eyes widened "Where did you get that?"

"W-When I d-died."

Chase snapped his head up "You d-d-died?!"

"Yes... I lied to you guys. Remember a month ago how all of this started? When I ran into the woods? I got stabbed by Sahi and that's the reason why I'm a vampire." Marshall explained with sorrow in his voice

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase whispered, stroking Marshall's cheek.

"I didn't want to scare you. I-I didn't want you to leave me." Marshall whimpered

"Marshy, you know that's not true. I didn't leave you when I heard you were a vampire and I'm sure as hell not going to leave you now. I love you to much to leave." Chase said, pecking Marshall's muzzle

Marshall licked Chase's forehead and smiled "I love you too."

 **WARNING: SEX SENE! IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, WAIT FOR THIS ***

 **ENJOY!**

Marshall and Chase looked at each other and felt something grow. It was more than love and passion. It was a mix between the two and lust.

"So...about the mate thing."

"D-Do you w-want to?"

"Yes please. I really need this." Marshall begged

Chase nodded, blushing a bit. He smashed his muzzle with the spotted pup and they fought for domaince. Their tomgues were dancing together, causing both pups to moan. Marshall tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Chase slowly dragged his paws off of Marshall's legs and on his shoulders. Marshall hummed, loving the feeling of Chase's paws going up his body. Chase gently pushed Marshall on his back and climb above him. They broke the kiss, panting heavily for air. Chase lowered his head and started sucking and licking Marshall's neck.

Marshall's gasps and moans made Chase go faster. He had already made a few tiny hickies on the dally's neck and was about to give him a mating mark. Chase glanced at Marahall in approval. Marshall, who's muzzle was flushed, caught Chase's glance and nodded. Chase sinked his teeth into Marshall's flesh.

Marshall was feeling pain and pleasure at the moment, more pleasure than pain. The way Chase's tongue feels on Marshall's neck felt amazing, making Marshall to have an obsession with the pleasure. Blood slowly trickered out Marshall's neck and that's when Chase let go. He licked up the blood and grumbled.

It was really sweet. To sweet for his liking.

While Chase was continuing to lick Marshall's neck, Marshall had stopped moaning and was now panting heavily. He could feel something below him poke out, and Chase felt it to.

"Getting a little excited Marshy?" Chase whispered huskily

Marshall blushed "A bit. Could say the same for yourself handsome.".

Marshall flipped Chase over so he was now at the bottom. Making sure to avoid his vampire teeth bitting his mate, Marshall bit down slowly on Chase's neck. Chase howled in pleasure, his tail wagging like crazy. Once Marshall saw the blood, he let go of Chase's neck and licked up the red liquid.

"Your blood taste good." Marshall whispered lovingly

Chase shivered at the comment. Marshall was about to pull away and apologize when he heard Chase moaned and mutter something.

"Yours taste really sweet too."

Marshall smiled and kissed Chase's cheek. Chase smiled back until he saw Marshall lower his head. He was about to ask what was the matter but he caught on his dally's gave and it met his 10 inch penis.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Chase whispered

Marshall licked Chase's cheek and started. He quickly, but softly, stuff the long pink private part in his muzzle and started to suck on it. He tongue was swirling around the penis, making sure to give a few licks on the tip.

Meanwhile, Chase was in cloud 9. His body felt as if he was pratically swimming in pleasure. The way how Marshall sucked on his penis felt so good.

"M-Marshy, I'm close." Chase moaned loudly

Marshall didn't respond. However, he started bobbing his head, his thorat muscles tighten around his mate's penis, causing Chase to moan.

Feeling it come faster than usual, Chase thrusted forward. Marshall gave a small gag but kept sucking and bobbing his head. No intending to warn Marshall, Chase came into his mouth.

"Nnahhhhg!"

Marshall drank the hot sticky liquid and moaned. It tasted great actually and was probably Marshall's new favorite drink. Once Chase was done cumming, Marshall pulled away and crawled back above the panting German Shepherd.

Chase, even though he was out of breath, brought Marshall into a passtionate kiss. It was weird tasting his own cum but it tasted sweet. They then started to french kiss slowly, their bodies were as flushed as their faces.

Chase pulled away softly and growled, flipping them over again so he was on top again. Marshall felt like he died again and went to doggy heaven. He grinded his hips against Chase's making both of them moan.

"Chase...please. I really really want you." Marshall moaned, still grinding against Chase.

"You have me, for as long as we both live." Chase grunted

Chase lowered his paw towards Marshall's shealth and stroked it. Marshall moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Chase's neck. They had stop grinding from Chase's action.

"C-Chase...stop teasing me." Marshall moaned

Chase grabbed Marshall's wasit and turned him around so that he was laying on his belly. He clasped paws with his mate and mounted him.

"Ahh...C-Chase, ohhh. Please stop teasing me! I need you inside me bad." Marshall whined and moaned

"Shhh my sweet dally. I'm getting there." Chase said sexily

Slowly, Chase took out his penis and lined it up with Marshall's butt hole.

"Are you ready my love?" Chase whispered

"Ready as I'll ever be." Marshall moaned

Chase slowly but gently pushed his penis in Marshall's small butt hole. They both moaned loudly, Marshall panted heavily as pre cum came from his penis.

"I'll be gentle cutie." Chase moaned

"No, I want you to be rough. Go fast to. I'll be fine." Marshall ordered, closing his eyes

Chae obeyed his dally and thrusted fast. Marshall gave a scream of pleasure and moaned loudly. Their bodies began moving in sync.

Marshall could feel something bubbling in his stomach. He grunted as he felt Chase go deeper in his tight hole.

"Y-Your so b-big." Marshall groaned

"Y-Your so tight! God you feel so amazing" Chase moaned, going faster.

Chase's legs started to wobble but he kept going. His penis felt so good between Marshall's walls pushing against it. Release started to ponder Chase's mind.

"M-Marshall, I h-haaave to-"

"D-Do it please. Keep it in." Marshall moaned

With the final deep and hard thrust, Chase cummed into Marshall's butt hole. Hos knot sweeled up largely and he stuffed that into Marshall's butt hole. Marshall clawed the ground, moaning heavily.

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled, still giving Marshall's small thrusts.

They were both panting and moaning loudly. Chase pulled out when he was done cumming and collapse next to Marshall.

"That...felt so good." Chase panted

Marshall said nothing. He started to growl and rolled Chase on his back and crawled above him. Chase was surprised by the sudden action.

"W-What are you-"

"Its not fair. I got all the pleasure and you didn't so its my turn. The night is still young baby." Marshall whispered with a deep low voice.

Chase moaned and grinded his hips upward. Marshall grunted and panted heavily. Chase looked in between Marshall's legs and saw that his penis was about to burst.

"You look like you need some release." Chase smirked and reached his paw towards Marshall's penis and grabbed it.

Marshall gasped and his leg twitched. He was so close to the edge. Chase petted Marshall's penis and gave it a little squeeze. That was the trick. Marshall's penis twitches and white sticky liquid flowed out like an active volcano.

"Ahhhh, ahhh...ohhh Chase. W-why d-do ahhh you have to...ohhhhh be so good." Marshall moaned, still cumming.

Chase moaned as he felt the cum flow on his lower body and belly. When he felt it stop, he looked up at Marshall's blushing and sweaty face. He looked so sexy and cute from Chase's angle. Marshall leaned in and softly presses his lips on Chase's, bringing him in a surprised kiss.

While Chase was distracted by the passionate kisskiss, Marshall decided to make his move. He gently moved Chase's tail out of view and pushed his 11 inch penis inside Chase's surprisingly small butt hole.

Chase yelped, moaning loudly in the kiss. Marshall thrusted slow, but he was deep and hard and that's exactly how Chase wanted it to be.

Marshall pulled away, grunting and groaning "Your so tight and tense. I'll be sure to stretch you out."

Chase moaned loudly "Fuck me hard."

Marshall started to pick up his pace, going as hard, fast, and deep into Chase's hole. Chase was flushed so much he didn't even noticed he was clawing deep on his floor by his loud panting and moaning.

"C-Chase...I'm g-gonna"

"Keep it in my pretty pup."

Only a few more hard thrust, Marshall came in Chase's hole. They both moaned loudly from the pleasure. The tight squeeze from Chase's hole caused Marshall to grunt and push in deeper. Chase could feel the warm liquid fill him up and it felt incredible.

When it was over, Marshall came out of Chase and collasped beside hi tiredly. They both turned to face each other and smiled. Chase wrapped his arms around Marshall's wasit and pulled him closer.

*

"That was amazing! I never felt so incredible in my whole life since I fell in love with you." Chase chuckled

"I have to admit, this was alot better than me leaving my mother. And its all thanks to you." Marshall smiled and brought Chase in for a kiss.

Chase kissed back lovingly. He was so glad all of this stress was over, so glad everything was slightly back to normal and he had the love of his life by his side.

Marshall was happy too. He was finally free from the evil vampire king and was freee to be with who he wants and what he does. He was happy to have all his friends and Chase.

 _Little did any of them know that this was only the beginning of the Adventure..._


End file.
